Aulas Particulares
by Anaa e Gi Weasley
Summary: Gina está muito mal em Poções. Draco recebe um pequeno castigo de Slughorn: ele irá ajudá la em Poções... Mas o que acontece quando os dois se apaixonam? [SPOILER DO 6º LIVRO][ATUALIZADO! CAP. 15ON!]
1. Castigos

**Cap1.: Castigos.**

"Não creio que seja, de fato, uma boa idéia, sr. Potter", replicou McGonagall, olhando com o rabo dos olhos para o sonserino loiro, que estava de braços cruzados e praticamente estava afundado na cadeira.

"Professora, eu sei que o que houve com o Severo Snape foi... de fato, lamentável, mas eu garanto que dentre todos os desejos de Malfoy,ser comensal não era um deles", garante Harry "Quero dizer, presenciei ele tendo a chance de matar o professor Dumbledore, e não o fez!"

Draco apenas cruzou os braços com mais força e negou-se a olhar para a mulher à sua frente. Mal sabia como tinha deixado o Ministério convencê-lo a voltar para aquela escola estúpida. Agora, todos olhavam para ele com um ódio anormal e, até mesmo as pessoas da Sonserina, embora o respeitem como sempre, começavam a lhe falar pelas costas.

A verdade era que os idiotas dos comensais que haviam presenciado a cena do ano passado, tinham dado com a língua nos dentes, dizendo a Voldemort que, por muito pouco, o jovem Comensal havia deixado que Dumbledore se livrasse e saísse vivo de lá.

Por causa disso, o garoto agora era negado pelos seguidores das Trevas e corria sério risco de vida. Ao saber disso, Harry Potter havia se encarregado de tentar fazer com que ele conseguisse se instalar em Hogwarts pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

Obviamente, ser "defendido" por Harry Potter era algo que lhe sujava a dignidade, no entanto, coisas mais importante – sua vida, por exemplo – estavam em risco.

"Você confia mesmo nele, Potter?", perguntou Minerva, sem levantar os olhos das anotações que segurava.

"Sim, professora", assegurou o moreno dos olhos verdes.

"Nesse caso, permitirei que ele continue aqui...", disse ela, com um ar cansado "Se me permitem, vou ao escritório de Slughorn, avisar-lhe."

Quando ela sai da sala, Harry se volta para Draco Malfoy.

"Pronto..."-falou Harry. Ele não sorria, mas Draco percebeu que ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Pronto por que, Potter?"-disse Draco secamente.

"Você está em Hogwarts, Malfoy"-retrucou Harry, ele não parecia, agora, estar tão satisfeito com si mesmo.-"Acho que um obrigado seria uma boa palavra agora.".

"Não a direi."-disse o garoto. Ele cruzou os braços e olhou com a mesma expressão de desdém de antes.

"Malfoy, você não percebe? Eu não te coloquei em Hogwarts só por que eu sou o Potter perfeito. Eu coloquei porque você precisa ficar aqui. E você sabe muito bem disso"-falou Harry. Ele estava mais sério do que o normal.

Draco olhava para Potter com uma expressão de puro desdém, mas por dentro sabia que aquela era a verdade. Ele só não queria... acreditar. O loiro respirou pesadamente para dizer:

"Obrigado, Potter".

**XxXxX**

"Senhor Malfoy!", disse a voz que Draco tanto temia que descobrisse.

"Pronto... ferrou total", foi o que Draco pensou quando olhava para os lados e via as suas célebres convidadas pegarem as suas roupas e, assustadas, as vestirem rapidamente.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", perguntou Slughorn, olhando incrédulo para a sala desocupada que ficava nas masmorras e que os alunos – supostamente – usavam para "pôr a matéria em dia", o que, aliás, era o que o sonerino loiro estava fazendo, no entendimento dos sonserinos.

"Ahn...", começou Draco, revirando o seu cérebro atrás de uma desculpa convincente, embora esse nunca tivesse sido, de fato, seu ponto alto "Eu... Uma...", então, desiste de tentar convencê-lo e resolve ser sincero "Estou pondo 'a matéria em dia'!"

"Como é que é?", pergunta Slughorn, cruzando os braços "E posso, eu, um mero professor, ignorante,perguntar o que você estudava?"

Draco deu de ombros como quem diz "o que se fazer numa hora dessas?" e apenas responde:

"Anatomia humana, oras", diz, com um sorriso maroto.

"Acho que você não está em condições de fazer gracinhas!", irritou-se o professor, puxando-o pelo cotovelo "Vamos, vamos! Tenho certeza que a Minerva ficará muito contente em saber sobre isso!"

Draco fica repentinamente pálido.

Inventar desculpas, de fato, não era exatamente o ponto alto de Draco Malfoy, mas negociar, com certeza, estava entre suas melhores virtudes.

"Professor, professor, calma! Também não é para tanto, não é? Afinal, não é como se o senhor não tivesse feito isso antes...", começou Draco, mas ao perceber o olhar do professor, só um pensamento veio à sua cabeço "Oh-oh...".

**XxXxX**

"Mas isso é um absurdo, senhor Malfoy"-disse McGonagall. Slughorn estava ali, em pé, enquanto Draco sentado apenas podia olhar para os seus pés.-"O senhor, não tem nada a dizer?".

"Tenho sim. Qual será o meu castigo?"-falou Draco repentinamente. Parou de olhar para os seus sapatos e observava atentamente a diretora. Evitava olhar para Slughorn.

"Ah, eu não acho que deva me meter, senhor Malfoy"-disse Minerva calmamente.

"Ela só pode estar brincando"-pensou Draco enquanto olhava em desespero para a diretora. Ele estava simplesmente suplicando para ela não deixar o castigo nas mãos de Slughorn.

A diretora percebeu o desespero do aluno, olhou para Slughorn, mas ele apenas meneou a cabeça, como se dissesse um 'não'. Ela, então suspirou, antes de prosseguir:

"Sinto muito, sr. Malfoy, mas acredito que esse problema seja único e exclusivamente entre você e o professor Slughorn, acho que nem mesmo eu deva me envolver nisso", diz Minerva McGonagall, lançando-lhe um olhar de censura.

"Mas...", Draco tenta argumentar, mas desiste perante o olhar de censura da diretora "O que acontecerá comigo?"

"Não sei, deixarei isso nas mãos do sr. Slughorn, uma vez que ele é o diretor de sua casa", diz a mulher, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

**XxXxX**

"Não acredito que você foi mal de novo!", admirou-se Rony "Quero dizer, vi você estudando que nem uma louca para essa prova! Vai ver você ficou que nem a Hermione, mas como o seu cérebro não é tão desenvolvido, ele atrofiou com a sobre carga!"

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de pura censura, depois voltou-se para Gina:

"Realmente... qual é o seu problema em poções, Gina?", dizia Hermione enquanto via Gina Weasley sentada com as mãos na cabeça. A ruiva parecia extremamente desesperada.

"Eu... eu não sei", era tudo que ela podia dizer "É o meu segundo 'T'... eu to perdida"

"Calma, não é tão ruim...", tenta consolar Harry, sentando-se ao seu lado "Tenho certeza de que você conseguirá ser aurora!"

"Do jeito que andam as coisas, o máximo que eu vou conseguir vai ser vender cachorro quente, naquelas barraquinhas trouxas", choramingou a ruiva, batendo com a cabeça na mesa.

"Tenho certeza de que você conseguirá achar alguém que possa te ajudar, Gin!", conformou-a Hermione.

Como se a luz tivesse entrado em sua cabeça, Gina ergue os olhos, brilhando e se joga no chão, agarrando os pés de Harry.

"Por favor, por favor, por favooor...", choraminga ela "Você era o melhor aluno dele ano passado, não pode me dar uma ajudinha?"

"Ahn... Infelizmente, o livro de poções do ano passado sumiu!", disse Harry, rapidamente, ao ver a garota tão desesperada "Senão eu juro que te dava ele!"

Ela volta-se, desesperada, para Hermione.

"Mione, você! Você é um gênio!", pede ela, infeliz.

"Sinto muito, Gin... Mas fico estudando e outra grande parte do tempo, passo pesquisando com os meninos sobre as Horcruxes... Sinto muito...", diz Hermione, sentindo-se culpada.

Então, Rony, que parecia concentrado, pensando em uma escapatória, propõe:

"Por que não pede ao professor Slughorn que te ajude?", pergunta, enquanto morde uma maçã.

Gina fica em silêncio, pesando a possibilidade.

"Sabe que não é uma má idéia? Farei isso amanhã!", afirma, sorridente, e sem nenhum vestígio da garota chorosa que havia sido alguns segundos atrás. Cantarolando, ela sobe as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino do sexto ano.

**XxXxX**

"Ok... eu não posso corar."-disse Gina, não se lembrava de onde que lera, mas era sempre bom você ensaiar quando você precisava falar algo importante (é... tipo assim, aquilo não era importante. AQUILO ia definir a sua carreira.) Ela fechou os olhos quando percebeu que pela quinta vez ela corara furiosamente ao pedir ajuda.

Mas até que ela estava progredindo. Parara de gaguejar e gesticular, mas ainda corava. Odiava ser ruiva. Por que as ruivas tinham a estranha de capacidade de corar por qualquer coisa?

Deitou na sua cama, não era o fato de ser ruiva que a incomodava e sim o fato de ser tão burra para pedir ajuda.Ajuda.

Então, Gina gritou. Foi um grito que misturava raiva, frustração e muita vergonha.

Depois de gritar tanto que pensou que ficaria sem voz, ela resolveu que se não podia lutar contra isso... ela se uniria com isso.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, ela se levantou, olhou para o espelho e voltou a dizer:

"Professor Slughorn...? Poderia falar com o senhor? Sabe, eu realmente preciso de aulas..."-mas ao ver que estava extremamente vermelha, deitou na cama novamente e considerou esta, uma causa perdida.

**XxXxX**

"Vamos, eu sou um bom aluno na sua matéria... isso não conta?", tentou Draco, com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

"Sinceramente?", perguntou rispidamente, Slughorn, enquanto analisava algumas lições dos quartanistas que ainda tinha que corrigir "Não, isso não conta. O que você fez, sr. Malfoy, é quase imperdoável"

"Mas, mas... Tá, eu não estou falando que a minha atitude foi a mais politicamente correta, mas, qual é? Quero dizer, eu sou um cara de 17 anos! Poderia ser pior, eu podia ser... hum... gay! Imagina que trauma se o senhor, ao invés de me pegar com cinco garotas, me pegasse com cinco caras!", perguntou Draco, querendo, a todo custo, fazer com que seus atos pudessem ser justificados.

Slughorn ergueu os olhos para Malfoy, por cima dos papéis.

"Ok, estratégia errada", disse Draco, mais para si do que para o professor "Bem, pense bem: podia ser pior!", disse, animadamente, tentando elevar o humor do professor o suficiente para que ele, pelo menos, reconsiderasse e resolvesse dar como castigo, de repente, ele só limpar o chão da sala, com magia, claro.

"O que poderá ser bem pior, será o seu castigo sr. Malfoy! Faz duas horas e...", Slughorn olha para a ampulheta "dezessete minutos que você está tentando me convencer de que o que você fez não é tão ruim assim... O meu critério avaliativo está em perfeitas condições e, a menos que você saía daqui imediatamente, seu castigo será tão ruim que você preferiria limpar as necessidades de um trasgo", advertiu ele.

Com os olhos esbugalhados, Draco Malfoy saiu da sala do professor.

"Cacete... Eu to ferrado!", pensou, inconsolável.

**XxXxX**

"Professor, poderia, por favor, falar com o senhor?"-disse Gina. Os alunos do primeiro ano a olhavam com curiosidade. Por que uma Weasley estaria tão corada para falar justamente com... Slughorn? O professor que os deixavam cada vez mais insanos?

"Espere um minuto, senhorita Weasley"-disse Slughorn enquanto observava um garoto que parecia extremamente amedrontado.

"Pelo que eu vejo, eu não sou a única a ir terrivelmente mal em Poções"-pensava Gina, enquanto mordia o lábio. Ela não escutava o professor, só pode perceber que ele falava com ela, quando Slughorn se aproximou.

"O que a senhorita quer?".

"Professor, eu me perguntava, sabe, quero dizer...", dizia ela, hesitante, "obviamente, você deve ter percebido que as minhas notas não estão 'aquelas' coisas..."

"Certo, querida, não é preciso muito para perceber isso", disse ele, com um sorrisinho amigável.

"Eu queria saber...", Gina cora furiosamente "...se o senhor poderia me dar aulas extras?"

Pronto. Ela já falara. Ela já sabia qual era a resposta. Ela queria escutar um sim, mas sabia que o não estava bem mais próximo da realidade.

"Sinto muito, senhorita"-disse Slughorn, mas ele não parecia estar sentindo muito. Ele estava estranhamente feliz.-"Mas sei quem pode lhe ajudar."

"Quem seria?"-disse Gina com curiosidade.

"Ah, senhorita. Eu tenho que falar com o seu novo professor, mas acho que ele não irá se opor."-falou Slughorn sorrindo.-"Mas quando as aulas estiverem confirmadas, eu lhe avisarei.".

"Muito obrigada, Professor.".

"Disponha, Weasley. Disponha..."-disse Slughorn, ele não era um professor de sorrir tanto, mas Gina resolveu ignorar.

Gina sabendo que não descobriria quem seria o seu professor "misterioso", apenas saiu da sala.

**XxXxX**

Na aula de poções do sétimo ano, Slughorn, vira e mexe, olhava para Malfoy e dava um sorrisinho maroto, o qual o loiro preferia ignorar, sabendo que a barra ia pesar a qualquer instante.

Quando a aula acabou, Draco estava se apressando a sair, antes que o professor conseguisse se impor, no entanto...

"Malfoy, uma palavrinha", disse Slughorn enquanto Draco saía de uma aula fácil (para ele) de Poções.

O loiro fez um sinal de despacho para Crabble e Goyle e virou-se para o professor:

"Algum problema, professor?"

"Ah... lembra-se do seu pequeno castigo?", perguntou o professor, em um tom que mal conseguia esconder a satisfação que sentia em fazer aquela pergunta.

"Que castigo, professor?", disse Draco se fazendo de desentendido.

Ele sabia muito bem o que era, mas não queria imaginar o que Slughorn queria.

"Você ensinará uma garota, senhor Malfoy. Apenas isto",disse Slughorn, mas ele tinha um pequeno sorriso de felicidade que deixou Draco desconfiado. "Esteja disponível terças e quintas, às oito da noite, na Sala Precisa", foi a única coisa que o professor se predispôs a dizer.

"Hum? E quem é a garota?', perguntou o garoto, cruzando os braço.

"Oh... Uma garota... Mas garanto que você apreciará, e muito, a companhia dela. Devo acrescentar, também, que é muito bom que ela consiga uma nota máxima na próxima prova, do contrário...", o tom de ameaça foi o suficiente para fazer com que Draco entendesse que, se não ajudasse a garota, sua vida estaria em sérios riscos de entrar em extinção.

"Mas... Mas... Isso quer dizer que eu darei aulas para ela até o fim do ano!", exclamou Draco, em desespero.

"Oh, sim... Boa sorte, meu caro" e Slughorn, pegando o seu matéria, saiu, cantarolando uma música antiga - que, se Malfoy soubesse um mínimo sobre os trouxas, saberia que era a música tema de "Romeo e Julieta" -, deixando um Malfoy confuso para trás.

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: A fic nasceu!

Bom.. a Gi não ta aqui...São quase meia-noite e tô aqui estou eu para falar um pouco dessa fic que...(Obs.: Quando eu escrevi essa N/A, eram quase meia-noite XD).

REALMENTE NASCEU AGORA!

Na verdade ela nasceu umas 2 horas da tarde, mas vamos ignorar ¬¬.

O que acharam das cenas? Draco numa suruba com 5 meninas (vai sabe como q ele tava agüentando cinco em cima dele né XD?), Gina totalmente ferrada em Poções. Gina falando com um espelho (é.. em Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ela faz isso!).

Nossa... eu estava lendo as reviews que vocês deixaram...Vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz ao saber que TANTA gente está gostando!

E, como é uma fic de parceria os caps estão ficando bem maiores do que eu, ou a Gi costumamos escrever (tudo bem que esse cap não ta tão enorme!), espero REALMENTE que vocês não se importem com isso!

Agradeço as reviews malvado.. não deixa responder as reviews aqui!)

Querem cap novo...?

Só com MUITAA REVIEW!

Beijos e abraços...

Anaa e Gi.


	2. Surpresas Nada Agradáveis

**Capítulo 2 – Surpresas Nada Agradáveis**

Gina sentia as bochechas pinicando, enquanto andava pelos corredores que dava na Sala Precisa. Havia falado rapidamente com Hermione, explicando que teria aulas com um "professor misterioso", o que Hermione achou bastante empolgante.

"Aiin, Gina! Imagina se vocês dois se apaixonam! Aiin, que romântico!", disse ela, sonhadora. Logo, no entanto, o olhar das duas parou sobre Harry, Hermione pigarreou e disse "Bom, obviamente, isso não **poderia** acontecer, uma vez que você e Harry..."

"É", interrompeu Gina, não querendo mais se lembrar de tudo o que havia ocorrido com Harry no ano anterior.

A verdade era, na realidade, que Gina ainda amava Harry, mas havia passado boa parte do ano tentando esquecê-lo, uma vez que estava um tanto óbvio que as suas chances de ficar com ele eram quase mínimas – para não se dizer nulas – e que, na melhore das hipóteses, se Harry sobrevivesse, teria que passar o resto de sua vida atrás dos Comensais que sobrevivessem, e, logo, nunca teria espaço suficiente para Virgínia Weasley em sua vida.

"De qualquer maneira, é bem empolgante...", retrucou Hermione, baixinho, depois que Harry saiu, acompanhado por Rony, para uma longa partida de xadrez, que ambas sabiam que duraria uma eternidade.

E o que Hermione disse, era bem verdade.

Gina nunca se sentira tão empolgada, envergonhada e constrangida de uma só vez em toda a sua vida. Não assim, tão forte. Quer dizer, ele podia ser um cara bem gatinho e, quando Gina ficasse perto, ele pensaria "haha, que retardada... não sabe nem como fazer um suco de abóbora e quer alguma coisa comigo", o que, de certo modo, não era bem justo.

Em geral, os sucos de abóboras de Virgínia Weasley eram... hum... "bebíveis".

"_Não pense assim!"_, disse uma voz, compreensiva, em sua cabeça _"Você é boa em outras coisas, há muitas pessoas que não são boas em poções! Você é só uma delas, que se rebaixou a pedir uma Aula Particular, enquanto, normalmente, o que os outros fazem é estudar que nem uns loucos! Bom, cante! Cantar sempre ajuda!"_

Gina ficou em silêncio, tentando encontrar uma música que pudesse cantar e, desse modo, sentir-se um pouco melhor.

"Você é luz... Raio, estrela, e luar! Manhã de sol...", cantava ela, em um tom alto, de maneira que sua voz ecoava pelo corredor vazio "Meu iáiá, meu iôiô!"

Foi então que ela pôs a mão na maçaneta na porta, e a porta se abriu, com uma voz berrando:

"Mas quem é que está cantando essa...?", então, a pessoa dentro da sala e Virgínia Weasley ficaram pasmos, em silêncio, olhando um para o outro.

XxXxX

Draco não gostava nada disso. Ele teria que ensinar alguma menina em poções, mas pensa... Por que ele precisava ensinar alguém em uma matéria tão fácil?

"Essa menina deve ser uma burra", pensava Draco enquanto andava até a Sala Precisa. Pior do que isso seria se ela fosse muito feia.Tipo assim, era uma coisa que ele não queria. Ajudar uma garota burra e feia... Por Merlin, onde que ele se metera?

Xingava Slughorn de todos os nomes, ele era um professor muito sacana, essa era a verdade, mas tudo bem que a culpa era dele. Por que ele tinha que por a matéria em dia naquela hora, naquele dia? Ah... Draco, você está terrivelmente encrencado.

Abriu a porta da Sala Precisa, com apreensão. Ela já poderia estar ali... mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. A sala estava vazia, olhou para o relógio e percebeu que além da garota ser burra, ela também era uma atrasada.

Mas e se ele fosse o atrasado? Tudo bem que, desse jeito, a garota não escaparia dos adjetivos que Draco tanto buscava. Ela, então, seria uma pessoa burra e impaciente.

Afinal, ele estava atrasado por apenas quatro minutos.

Mas ao escutar uma voz desafinada cantando alto, Draco só pode pensar: essa escola tem problema. Ele, já impaciente de ficar esperando, abriu a porta com violência e berrou:

"Mas quem é que está cantando essa...?", foi tudo o que Draco disse ao ver uma... Weasley em frente à Sala Precisa, segurando a maçaneta da porta. Ele, com toda a classe que achava que tinha, continuou.- "Por favor, me diga que você NÃO veio para ter aulas particulares".

"Não... isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de puro mau gosto"-disse Gina descontrolada.

"Eu mato o Slughorn", disse Draco, baixinho.

XxXxX

Gina empurrou Draco Malfoy, entrando na Sala e, pisando Firme, começou a olhar embaixo de todas as mesas.

"O quê...?", começou Draco, encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados.

"Onde está?", perguntou a ruiva, sem se dar por vencida, olhando embaixo de todas as mesas, levantando-se e abrindo o armário, onde só existiam livros.

"Onde está quem?", perguntou Malfoy, erguendo uma sobrancelha, confuso.

"O cara que ia me ensinar poções?", choramingou Gina "O que você fez com ele?"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Pára de bancar uma de idiota! Olha, se serve de consolo, eu não estou nem um pouco satisfeito por ter que ficar aqui com você", resmungou ele, sério.

"Hum... Não, não me consola nem um pouco, mas obrigada por tentar", diz ela, em um tom cínico, enquanto se vira para ele, com os braços cruzados.

Draco fechou os olhos, controlando a vontade – repentinamente tentadora – de virar as costas para aquela insolente e ir embora, ou, pelo menos, lançar um Cruccio por alguns minutos nela.

"_Okay, _Weasley... O que você sugere, então? Que eu te empreste o meu cérebro, já que, obviamente, o seu não é lá aquelas coisas..."

"UGH!", fez Gina, histérica "Pára de me ofender!"

Draco ficou em silêncio, se continuasse daquela maneira, ela desistiria das aulas e ele teria que fazer algo mil vezes pior do que aquilo, embora, obviamente, não houvesse muita coisa pior do que ficar lado a lado com um Weasley por muito mais de cinco minutos.

"Tá, tá... Hum... Não vou mais fazer...", disse ele, tentando ser honesto, por mais que soubesse que não conseguiria ficar muito mais do que vinte minutos sem ser sarcástico.

Gina analisou-o, olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos o rosto do loiro. Se ele não soubesse controlar tão bem seus sentimentos, teria ficado levemente corado. Não porque a Weasley mexesse com ele, mas, porque, quase ninguém o observava daquela maneira.

Draco desviou os olhos.

"Está bem...", disse ela, hesitante "Eu vou... me sentar"

Draco continuou olhando para o chão, só concordou.

Ouviu o barulho de um banquinho ser arrastado, e então, a garota pigarreou.

"He-hem!", fez ela, olhando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida, numa imitação quase perfeita da cara de 'cuspo-no-prato-que-comi' do loiro "Então?"

Lançando um olhar de desprezo para ela, ele atravessou a sala rapidamente e sentou-se na mesa.

"Abra o livro na página 12 e vamos estudar a primeira poção básica...", começou ele.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Hum...

A Anaa foi para o shopping (ela se diverte e me deixa aqui, morrendo de vontade de escrever o cap. 3! Hunpf...) então hoje **eu** que vou fazer o N/A!

Hum...

Vamos ver, o que falar...

Eu não sei...

Espero que tenham gostado... Eu queria que essa parte (a última) ficasse melhor...

Bom, espero por Reviews!

Beijos!

Gii e Anaa


	3. Segredo

**Capítulo 3 – Segredo**

Hermione andava de vagar, na ponta dos pés, tentava não fazer nenhum barulho. Ela estava à procura de uma certa pessoa.

Ainda na ponta dos pés, Hermione abriu cuidadosamente as cortinas, para ver uma Gina Weasley adormecida totalmente. Ela sorriu levemente para, em seguida, pular com toda a força na ruiva.

'Cunhadinha... Hora de acordar!", berrou Hermione com toda a sua felicidade.

Ela já previa a reação de Gina. Ela provavelmente se estressaria com ela, falaria uns vinte palavrões e... tudo ficaria bem novamente. Mas nada disso aconteceu.

"Não, não, eu juro, eu juro que eu vou descobrir quais são os materiais para a poção Polissuco, não me chicoteia, por favor!", choramingou Gina automaticamente.

Hermione olhava perplexa para a ruiva, então, ela saiu e voltou com um pouco de água e, sem nem pensar duas vezes, derramou toda a água na cara de Gina.

"Você por acaso tem algum problema?", falou Gina brava.

"Hm... não tenho", disse Hermione sentando na cama "E o seu professor, Gin? Ele parece ser bem cruel... pelo o que você berrou..."

"Eu...? Eu não berrei nada"-disse Gina corando, mas estava na cara que aquilo não era a verdade.

"Ta, eu finjo que acredito, mas francamente, Gina. Não me chicoteia, por favor?"-disse Hermione.

"Até parece que eu berrei isso, Mione"-falou a ruiva.-"Mas vem cá, por que você me acordou as... oito da manhã?"-berrou a ruiva desesperada.-"Pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione Granger!"

"Ah, eu preciso saber sobre o seu professor enigmático!".

"Ah... ele é um professor", desconversou a ruiva.

"Ai, Gina, para de esconder a verdade", ao ver que a ruiva não ia dizer mais nada sobre o professor, Hermione disse "Só me diz mais uma coisa. Ele é bonito?".

A ruiva imediatamente corou, engasgou com a sua própria saliva, demorou cinco minutos para se recompor, mas disse apenas:

"É... não, não é... É um pouquinho? Ah, não, definitivamente ele não é bonito! É um trasgo, Hermione", falou Gina, ela se levantou e disse "Vou trocar de roupa, depois a gente vai tomar o café, certo?", disse a ruiva.

Hermione observou Gina por alguns segundos e percebeu que Gina estava muito estranha... até demais.

XxXxX

"_Vamos, Weasley, responda!", mandava um loiro._

"_Não! Eu não te obedeço!", berrou a ruiva. _

"_Não tem jeito! Prenda-a", e então, Slughorn usando uma tanguinha horrível que deixava toda a sua pança aparecendo apareceu. _

"_NÃO! NÃO DEIXA ELE SE APROXIMAR DE MIM! PIEDADE, MALFOY, POR FAVOR!", choramingou a ruiva._

"_Responda!", ordenava o loiro, sem clemência perante os pedidos da garota, enquanto o professor barrigudo atava-a à um tronco._

"_Como é que eu vou saber **todos** os materiais da poção políssuco?"_

"_Você não estava lendo as 50 páginas que eu mandei você ler, não era?"_

"_Eu li! EU LI!", suplicava Gina._

"_Slughorn, dance!", ordenou Draco._

_Slughorn começou a dançar can-can. _

"_NÃO, POR MERLIM, EU NÃO MEREÇO ISSO, MALFOY! POR FAVOR! ME PERDOA!"_, _choramingou ela, tentando fechar os olhos, mas a imagem de Slughorn balançando a pança não se apagava. _

"_Vamos, responda!"_

"_Eu não sei! EU NÃO SEI!"_

"_Slughorn, o plano B"_

_Uma música de strip começou a tocar e Slughonr começou a dançar de um jeito que **ELE** julgava sensual._

"_SOCORRO!"_

_Então, Draco surgiu com um chicote:_

"_Responda, ou eu vou te chicotear!"_

"_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!"_

"Srta. Weasley?", chamou Slughorn, que estava parado na frente da mesa dela.

"OH MERLIM, NÃO!", berrou ela, caindo da cadeira com um baque surdo no chão.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você está bem?"

"_Se você não está dançando can-can, eu estou ótima"_, pensou ela, com o coração acelerado.

XxXxX

"Draco!"-disse Pansy enquanto agarrava e tentava beijar o rapaz a sua frente.

O loiro tentava se desvencilhar da garota a sua frente, mas aquilo estava totalmente impossível,então, ele simplesmente deixou que ela o beijasse

Ele não podia dizer que não gostava de ter uma garota que só de estalar os dedos, já estava perto dele, o abraçando e o tocando,mas aquilo já o estava cansando. Ela era tudo o que ele não queria, Pansy era extremamente... vaca, era fácil demais.

Pensava nisso enquanto sentia a língua da garota tocando na sua. Ele revirou os olhos para depois aprofundar o beijo. Quando estavam quase sem fôlego, ele se separou dela e a mesma disse:

"Te espero no seu dormitório... não demora, Draquinho"

Ele subiu calmamente os degraus, tentava se concentrar, mas sempre vinha uma pessoa a sua mente: Gina Weasley. Ele tentava parar de pensar no que acontecera ontem, mas aquilo era totalmente impossível.

Ele não podia falar que Gina Weasley não era atraente, não era bonita e não era... uma idiota total. Além de ser burra, pena que ele não poderia pensar naquilo agora.

Afinal, teria que pôr a matéria em dia.

_Continua..._

**N/A: ooiieee...!**

**Belezinha povo?**

**Enquanto isso, ta falando com a Gi, escutando bronca da mãe, mexendo no orkut... quanta confusão!**

**Gostaram do cap?Gostaram de ver Gina com o sono quase erótico dela (seria erótico se o sonho não fosse com o Slughorn fazendo um strip ), não, fala sério, a Gi me fez rir muito nessa cena!**

**Antes teve um pouco de Hermione e Gina nesse cap, gostaram de ver o cunhadinha XP (que que tem a ver... ignorem a alegria da garota!).**

**Ah, também teve Draco com Pansy... sempre quis xingar a Pansy de vaca(como já xinguei a Britney Spears...)! Mas Draco é um Deus do sexo ou o que? Em um dia com 5(o que a gente recebeu de reviews perguntando como que ele agüentou cinco...)e no outro com a Pansy.**

**Esse garoto ta muito abusado hein?**

**O que acharam do cap?**

**Gostaram? Então...**

**REVIEWS!**

**Beijos a todos!**

**Anaa e Gi**


	4. Avanços

**Capítulo 4 – Avanços **

"Você só pode estar louco!", quase berrou Draco Malfoy, fitando o professor "Quero dizer... com todo o respeito, mas o senhor deve estar cometendo um pequeno deslize, porque, veja bem, ela tirou um 'A' de 'aceitável' na sua prova, o que quer dizer que eu estou fazendo a minha parte!"

"Oh, e está, mesmo, sr. Malfoy! Estou muito satisfeito, no entanto, ainda está em dívida comigo em relação ao ocorrido da sua festinha particular", disse Slughorn, cruzando os braços.

"Mas, professor, eu tenho que ir com ela nesse baile idiota?"

"Continue chamando os meus bailes assim, sr. Malfoy e terá sorte se conseguir mais do que um 'T' na minha próxima prova", disse Slughorn, com grosseria.

Draco cruzou os braços e afundou na poltrona, ranzinza.

"Você tem bons argumentos", disse irônico "E, quer saber? Eu não vou nessa palhaçada, porque, se você não se lembra, a minha nota mais baixa em poções é um 'A', então, se eu tirar um 'T' nas próximas duas, continuarei positivo!"

"Certamente que sim", disse o Slughorn, em tom de quem já esperava por isso "Sabe, sr. Malfoy, a pequena Weasley ainda não viu essa nota, o que quer dizer que eu posso diminuí-la e ninguém nem perceberá. O que me diz?"

Draco olhou-o, incrédulo.

"Eu digo que...", muitas outras frases acompanharam essa primeira, como 'eu digo que você é um grande filho da puta', mas o que saiu foi "... eu e a Weasley estaremos lá, professor"

E, sem maiores cerimônias, Draco saiu da sala.

XxXxX

"Ai... vai, vai, vai. Bate logo ponteiro besta!"-pensava Gina olhando assustadoramente para o relógio.

Draco apenas a observava e rolava os olhos, quando ele ia dizer algo, as dez badaladas do relógio, soaram e Gina sem nem pensar foi logo pegando os livros e antes que ela encostasse a mão na porta, Draco pigarreou.

"Quer uma pastilha, Malfoy?"-disse Gina, sarcasticamente.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e ela continuou:

"Não entendo porque você pigarreou. Na verdade, Malfoy você é um estranho completo"-disse Gina sacudindo levemente a cabeça.

"Escuta, Weasley."-disse Draco friamente.-"Você sabe sobre o baile do Slughorn, não sabe?"

"Sei, sim"-disse Gina, ela estava se interessando, ela até deixou o seu material na mesa, cruzou os braços e começou a observá-lo daquela maneira que Draco simplesmente... odiava.-"O que tem a ver com isso, Malfoy? Você quer que eu o leve?"-falou Gina em tom de brincadeira, como se aquilo fosse impossível de acontecer.

"Quero sim"-respondeu Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha "Obrigado pelo convite"

Gina deixou o seu queixo cair. Ela fechou a boca, para depois abri-la novamente, mas fechou, abriu, fechou novamente e por fim, ela disse:

"Você só pode estar brincando".

"Pois não estou."-disse Draco calmamente, mas por dentro, ele estava odiando dizer isso. Ele não queria falar sobre isso, ele não queria estar ali, implorando para Weasley um convite besta, num baile besta.

"Malfoy, apenas... Por que?"-falou Gina ainda incrédula.

"Por que eu preciso ir a essa festa."-disse Draco simplesmente.

"Não seu estúpido. Por que você tem que pedir para ir comigo?"-falou Gina corando levemente, ela sentiu-se quente.-"Não... não posso estar corando na frente do Malfoy!"-pensava ela desesperada.

"Ora, Weasley. Isso não vem ao caso agora. Só me diga se eu poderia ou não ir com você."-falou Draco friamente.

"Por mim tanto faz."-falou a ruiva dando de ombros.-"Eu não estava pensando em convidar ninguém mesmo...".

"Ótimo, Weasley."-falou Draco, saindo calmamente da sala. Deixando uma Gina pensativa para trás.

XxXxX

"Mione, você está pensando em ir à festa do Slughorn?", perguntou Gina, sentando-se perto do trio, como quem não quer nada.

"Na verdade, sim, eu estava. Ron, gostaria de ir comigo?", perguntou Hermione, também como quem não quer nada.

"Ah, não, eles _não podem_ ir!", pensou Gina, em pânico.

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Eu acho que nós devíamos estudar um pouco mais as Horcruxes, vocês sabe...", falou Harry, sério.

"Eu concordo!", rapidamente emendou Gina "Vocês tem que estudar sobre as Horcruxes, além do mais, as festas dele são sempre um saco, nem sei porque você quer ir, Mione!"

Hermione lançou um olhar sem graça e disse:

"Bem, estudamos tanto sobre as Horcruxes, achei que merecíamos uma folga!", comentou ela, dando de ombros.

"Bom, acho que a Mione está certa!"

"Não está, não!", contrariou Gina, em pânico "Quero dizer, por que deixar para amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje? E se, no dia depois da festa, Voldemort atacar aqui, hein? HEIN?", disse, meio agressiva "E a culpa vai ser toda e inteiramente de vocês! **VOCÊS**!", apontou para eles, acusadoramente.

Os três se entreolharam.

"Quem você vai levar, Gina?", perguntou Harry, por fim, olhando-a, desconfiado.

"Eu? Ninguém, por quê?", disse ela, com urgência.

"Por que não quer que a gente vá?"

"Eu não disse que eu não quero!", apressou ela "Eu só... er..."

Hermione deu um sorrisinho e olhou para Gina com o rabo do olho.

"Na verdade, acho que a Gina está certa. Temos que descobrir mais sobre as Horcruxes, afinal, não sabemos quando os ataques podem começar!"

Ron pareceu murchar na cadeira.

"Oh, não...", disse ele.

E Gina não soube dizer o que chateou mais o irmão, se ter que estudar mais ou se porque o seu primeiro "encontro" com Hermione havia acabado de ser cancelado, pouco depois de ser arranjado.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Acabo-o-o-o-ou!

Os capítulos estão ficando curtinhos, mas estou achando ele bem legal!

Bom, a Ana teve que sair, mas ela já me prometeu que amanhã a gente vai escrever o cap. 5! XD

Bom, voltando ao assunto principal...

Ah, sim! Ieh, O Draco se ferrou, vai ter que ir na festa com a Gina!

E ela tentando convencer loucamente o Rony e a Mione à não permitirem?

Hauihauiha

Ai, ai..

Bom, por favor, esperamos por Reviews!

Beijos,

Gi e Anaa


	5. Investigações

**Cap5.:Investigações.**

"Ela está muito estranha"-disse Hermione quando viu uma Gina Weasley passar apressada pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Harry e Rony pararam de escrever o longo trabalho de Transfiguração. Hermione percebeu que falara alto de mais e disse:

"Vocês não acham?".

"Hum... de quem você ta falando mesmo?"-disse Rony um tanto envergonhado, eles odiavam admitir, mas enquanto estavam fazendo aqueles trabalhos não prestavam a menor atenção na amiga, que como sempre, terminara o trabalho há séculos.

"Gina. Sua irmã. Ou você nem sabe quem é?"-falou Hermione aborrecida.

"Ah, ela não está estranha"-disse Harry lentamente.

"Harry, desde quando você percebe se alguém está estranho ou não?"-falou Hermione secamente.

"Ta bom, Mione, ta bom."-disse Harry como quem não queria participar de uma discussão. Hermione estava cada vez mais estressada por causa dos Niem's o que a deixava cada vez mais insuportável.-"Você quer me dizer o por que da Gina estar tão estranha?".

"Ela não disse quem era a pessoa que a estava ajudando, tentou nos convencer a não irmos ao baile do Slughorn e ela some, volta tarde para o dormitório e...".

"Hermione, você não está insinuando que ela..."-falou Rony, mas antes que concluísse o ruivo deu uma risada e disse.-"Não, não é possível. Ela ainda gosta do Harry.".

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos e disse:

"Está bem, se você acha isso Rony, eu não posso fazer nada"-depois de uma longa pausa, ela disse-"Mas eu vou descobri o que ela está escondendo.".

"Desde que você nos ajude a achar as horcruxes, eu não vejo nenhum problema"-falou Harry secamente, ele se levantou e um tanto mal-humorado disse.-"Vou me deitar.".

**XxXxX**

Gina chegou na Torre da Grifinória as 9 e meia, em ponto. Estava exausta e a voz de Draco Malfoy ainda ecoava em sua mente, ditando exercícios que eram mais complicados do que os que o próprio Slughorn passava.

Sentou-se no sofá, cansada, e estava quase dormindo quando ouviu passos na escada de mármore que dava para os quartos.

"Gina?", ela ouviu um sussurro, a voz era de Hermione "Gina, é você?"

"Sim, Mi!", disse Gina, sonolenta, ainda largada no sofá.

"Onde você estava?"

"Na minha aula, onde mais eu poderia estar?"

"Oh...", fez Hermione e, como quem não quer nada, sentou-se no sofá, ao lado da Gina "Você ainda não me falou quem é o seu professor misterioso..."

Gina revirou os olhos.

"Não é ninguém demais, Hermione. Você não iria gostar dele, de qualquer maneira", acrescentou Gina, lutando para se manter acordada.

"É com ele que você vai ao baile do professor Slughorn?", perguntou, interessada.

"O quê? É claro que não! Eu nem sei se vou naquela baboseira...", disse Gina, sentindo-se um pouco mais desperta "Mas, vocês não vão, vão?"

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Gina, por que você não quer que a gente vá, afinal de conta?"

Gina respirou fundo, ela precisava de uma idéia urgente.

"Certo, eu não devia te contar isso, mas o Rony está planejando um jantar romântico muito lindo para vocês dois e eu devia te fazer desistir da idéia do baile, mas, pelo jeito, você não vai desistir, então acho que eu vou falar com o Rony e..."

"Não", apressou-se Hermione "Quer dizer, se for por isso, talvez eu fale com o Rony..."

"NÃO OUSE!", berrou Gina, em pânico "Quer dizer, ele queria que fosse uma surpresa, não fale com ele, ok?"

Hermione corou levemente.

"Hum... Bom, tudo bem!"

Gina subiu as escadas, correndo e se jogou na cama numa mistura de alívio e frustração.

"Ótimo, era tudo do que eu precisava: mais um problema", pensou ela em pânico.

**XxXxX**

"Ok, eu não preciso dele"-pensava Gina enquanto fazia mais um exercício realmente complicado de Poções. Slughorn nunca falara daquela poção antes, então, por que Malfoy a estava ensinando sobre isso?

"Tempo esgotado, Weasley"-falou Malfoy pegando o pergaminho.

"Eu não estou fazendo uma prova, Malfoy."-disse Gina pegando o pergaminho de volta.

"Para de ser besta, Weasley. Está na cara que você não conseguiu responder nenhuma questão."-falou Draco pegando o pergaminho e ao ver que ele estava todo rabiscado, Draco lançou a Gina um olhar de pura censura, ele simplesmente limpou o que ela escreveu.

Gina olhava para Draco com uma expressão escandalizada.

"Arre... Por que você fez isso, seu estúpido?".

"Porque era a minha lição, Weasley. E eu não a entregaria para Slughorn com palavras do tipo: será que ele vai me ajudar?"-disse Draco friamente.

Gina corou.

"Bom, você vai me ajudar de qualquer jeito."-resmungou a ruiva.

"E posso saber o por quê?"-disse Draco, como se dissesse: eu não vou te ajudar, nem que você lance em mim a maldição Imperius.

"Por que se você não me ajudar, eu não deixo você ir comigo ao baile do Slughorn.".

"Sua..."-começou Draco, mas ele tinha que se controlar. Contou até dez, respirou lentamente e disse.-"O que você quer, Weasley?".

"A sua ajuda."-ao ver que Malfoy revirava os olhos, ela berrou.-"Você não sabe o que é, idiota.".

"Será que é por que você não fala, Weasley?"-retrucou Draco impaciente.

"Tudo bem, você vai me ajudar a montar o jantar para o Rony e para a Mione"-falou Gina abruptamente.

"Nunca, Weasley"-disse Draco.

"Então, sem convite!"-retrucou Gina.-"Malfoy, você só vai me ajudar a montar, não to te pedindo para se fantasiar de fadinha ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.".

"Ta, Weasley, mas posso saber por que eu preciso te ajudar?".

"Eu tive que criar essa desculpa, Malfoy. Senão Harry, Hermione e Rony iriam ao baile do Slughorn"-disse Gina, ao ver que Draco fez uma cara de: o que isso tem a ver, a ruiva revirou os olhos e explicou.-"Ótimo, Malfoy, se você quer morrer pode me falar agora porque eu tenho o prazer de fazer esse bem a humanidade. Você não entende? Se Rony visse que você estava comigo..."

"Como se eu tivesse medo dele, Weasley."

Gina suspirou e impaciente disse:

"Você não vai me ajudar, Malfoy?"

"Eu... eu te ajudo, Weasley."-disse Draco e ao ver que Gina o olhava daquele jeito, ele virou-se para o relógio e ao ver que já era bem tarde, ele disse.-"Amanhã, você me manda uma carta falando sobre como a ajudarei. Já é tarde, Weasley."-e como daquela vez, Malfoy se retirou, deixando uma Gina pensativa e preocupada para trás.

**Continua...**

N/A:Oiee povo bonzinho!

Tudo bem que a gente demorou um pouquinho para postar–-'

Mas mesmo assim, não fiquem bravos coma gente!

E aí?O que acharam desse cap? Bom, médio, ótimo?

Hum, gostaram de ver a Gina como cupido? Na verdade, como a Gi disse, ela não quis agir como um cupido, mas como um meio de se livrar de uma confusão!

Draco fadinha? Não... já chega o Slughorn no cap.3 dançando can-can XD.

Então é isso!

Querem caps novos?

Então podem apertar aquele botãozinho roxo e escrever algo bonitinho para a gente!

Então é isso!

Beijos,

Anaa e Gi.


	6. E ela entende tudo errado

**Cap6.:E ela entende tudo errado.**

"Rony... preciso te contar uma coisa, sabe? Mas eu não tenho certeza se eu devo."-disse Gina com uma cara de pura inocência e medo.

"O que você aprontou, Gina?"-disse Rony impaciente, olhava de Hermione para Harry.

"Do que você ta falando, seu imbecil?"-disse Gina brava, mas ao ver que assim só faria Rony ficar bravo com ela, Gina tentou consertar.-"Quer dizer, Rony, não sou eu que aprontei dessa vez.".

"Gina... não sabia que fofocar é algo muito feio?"-disse Rony com uma leve censura.

"Se você acha que isso é fofoca, tudo bem, sinto ter que guardar o segredo da Mione para sempre e..."-disse Gina como se o "segredo" de Hermione não tivesse nenhuma importância à Rony, mas ao sentir-se puxada pelo seu irmão, Gina se fez de surpresa e disse.-"Mas que diabos você ta fazendo?".

"Você precisa me contar, Gina."-disse Rony eufórico.

"Mas você não disse que fofocar era algo realmente feio?"-provocou Gina.

"Disse, mas... ah, você não pode não é? Então, deixa para lá."-falou o ruivo, encolhendo os ombros.

A ruiva quase berrou de desespero, se controlou e disse:

"Bom, eu poderia te contar, já que você é meu irmão, né?".

"Ótimo... conte tudo!"-falou o ruivo novamente animado.

"Bom, sabe, a Hermione pediu a minha ajuda, já que ela... Bom, ela quer te encontrar, sabe Rony? Ela vai fazer um jantar super romântico para você!"-ao ver Rony corar, Gina se concentrou para não rir.

"Você quer dizer... Um encontro?".

"Lógico que sim! Um encontro, mas sabe? Você não pode falar nada para ela né? Já que ela confiou em mim."-falou Gina como se Rony fosse um enorme linguarudo.-"Então, fique quieto, não fale nada para ela. Vocês vão se encontrar no dia do baile do Slughorn e..."-mas antes que Gina continuasse, Rony a interrompeu:

"Escuta... por que a própria Hermione não vem me fala que quer sair comigo?"-falou desconfiado.

Gina gelou, mas disse:

"Ah, Rony, ela ficou traumatizada com você! Afinal, quem quase engolia a Lilá em todos os cantos da escola?".

O ruivo corou e disse:

"Ta bom. Ta bom.Eu vou confiar em você, Gina."

"Ótimo, você não vai se arrepender."-ao ver que Harry e Hermione faziam sinais desesperadores para Rony, Gina disse baixinho.-"Você vai se atrasar. Anda logo".

Ao ver Rony saindo da Sala Comunal, Gina pegou o papel que estava guardado no bolsa das suas vestes e riscou:

_Convencer o Rony._

Sabia que era totalmente inútil fazer aquelas listas, mas não é que ela estava com sorte hoje?

**XxXxX**

"Weasley,

Vamos nos encontrar no sétimo andar, em frente à Sala Precisa e então..."

Draco amassou o bilhete e jogou-o no lixo, bem ao lado da escrivaninha.

Já era o vigésimo que escrevia, mas, misteriosamente, nenhum parecia bom o suficiente. Todos tinham algo que não agradava Draco Malfoy em nada, as vezes uma palavra que parecia muito difícil – dando, então, a idéia de que ele passará tempo demais pensando nisso -, ou então, o bilhete ficava muito curto e ele o achava meio inadequado.

"Isso nunca me aconteceu antes!", irritou-se o loiro, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Tudo bem, não pode ser tão difícil!", disse, em voz alta, molhando a pena no tinteiro e começando a escrever novamente, dessa vez, deu um sorrisinho de deboche e emendou "É, vai ter que servir"

Entregou-o para sua coruja e ela saiu pela janela, rapidamente, em direção à torre da Grifinória.

O loiro recostou-se na cadeira, sonolento.

**XxXxX**

Gina estava xingando Malfoy de todos os nomes possíveis, ele era um estúpido, ele era um idiota, ele era um quebrador de promessas.

Mas espera... ele prometeu mesmo que a ajudaria?Ou ele só disse um: é, eu te ajudo?

Gina não se lembrava, sacudindo a cabeça na esperança da memória voltar (algo que não deu certo, só fez Gina ficar tonta),subiu para o dormitório e ao ver uma coruja na sua janela, ela só pode concluir que era de Malfoy, afinal, que pessoa gostaria de ter uma coruja... preta?

"Ainda prefiro Edwiges"-pensou a ruiva enquanto pegava a carta da coruja.

Enquanto pulava de pura alegria, abriu a carta e começou a ler:

"_Weasley,_

_Me encontre na Sala Precisa, hoje, às 8 da noite, para fazermos aquilo._

_D.L.M"_

"Mas seu dono é um mal educado hein? Nem assina direito, não escreve nada mais do que isso?"-falou Gina para a coruja, ela não se moveu, então Gina disse irritada.-"Chispa daqui!".

Deixando a carta em cima da cama, Gina pôs a se pensar, andando em círculos e parando perto do baú, Gina tirou a lista e riscou duas coisas:

_Receber a carta do Malfoy._

_Saber o lugar certo onde eu encontrarei com ele._

Não percebeu que Hermione subira no dormitório e estava lendo a carta.

Ao ver que tinham uma massa de cabelos castanhos na sua frente, Gina rapidamente se levantou, escondeu a lista e se lembrou da carta.

Mas ela não estava mais em cima da sua cama, estava... na mão de Mione.

"Quem que te mandou isso, Gina?"-falou Hermione com um pequeno sorriso.

"Hum... Mione, você está violando o meu espaço físico, sabia? Você não pode entrar aqui e ler as minhas cartas..."-falou Gina tentando parecer cada vez mais ofendida.

"Ah, posso adivinhar quem foi! Tenho certeza que foi o seu professor ultra-secreto de Poções, não?"-disse Hermione com um enorme sorriso.

Gina corou, Hermione riu e disse:

"Sabia que era ele!".

"E daí se foi ele? Não é nada demais essa carta..."-falou Gina.

"Ah, não é nada demais?"-falou Hermione rindo.-"Você está fazendo aquilo com ele! Como não é nada demais?".

"Aquilo que ele se refere, Hermione, é uma poção! Ele está me ajudando a fazer a poção que eu mais tenho dificuldade até agora, a poção do Morto-Vivo."-disse Gina rapidamente.-"Francamente, Hermione. Nunca pensei que você fosse tão pervertida."

"Ora, Gina, eu não sou pervertida!"-disse a morena brava.-"Mas qualquer um pensaria isso."-e ao dizer isso saiu rapidamente do dormitório.

Gina só pode agradecer mentalmente por Malfoy não ter colocado seu nome na carta.

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Hey povo!

E aí? O que acharam?

Gostaram de ver o Rony tendo um ataque? O que a ruiva não faz para sobreviver...

Draco estressado por causa de uma carta... algo raro de acontecer né?

Gina fazendo aquilo com Draco? Hum, não preciso dizer que me diverti escrevendo essa cena né?

Querem mais caps fresquinhos, lindinhos e fofinhos (Anaa com crise de inhos,ignorem!)?

Mandem reviews (é... reviewzinhas ia ficar muito tosco XD) para a gente!

Apenas isso por hoje!

Beijos

Anaa e Gi.


	7. Ajeitando o jantar

**Cap7.:Ajeitando o jantar.**

Gina olhava ansiosa para o relógio, Malfoy estava demorando demais, ao ver que a maçaneta da porta estava se mexendo e que uma pessoa com cabelos loiro-platinados entrara na sala, Gina apenas disse:

"Está atrasado, Malfoy."

"Apenas perdi a hora, Weasley."-falou Draco com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Tudo bem hoje passa"-disse a ruiva encolhendo os ombros-"Vamos, sente-se aí porque nós precisamos resolver o mais rápido possível como será o jantar."

"Weasley, calma!"-disse Draco.

"Como calma, Malfoy? O jantar é daqui... ai, Merlin, é daqui a dois dias!Sabe o que significa, Malfoy? Que nós estamos ferrados!".

"Na verdade, só você que está ferrada."

"Argh, cala a boca!"-berrou Gina descontrolada.-"Você também vai se ferrar, Malfoy. Afinal, se Rony for..."

"Não sei por que você se preocupa tanto se o seu irmão for."-retrucou Draco rispidamente.

Mas foi aí que ele entendera, ela não estava se preocupando com ele e sim com ela mesma.

"Por que você não fala a verdade? Fala que você tem medo do que o seu irmão pode fazer, Weasley."

"Quem disse que ele pode fazer algo, Malfoy?"-disse Gina brava.-"Você só está fazendo isso para me torturar mais ainda. A gente tem que fazer essa porcaria de jantar e..."

"Do que você tem medo, Weasley?"-falou Draco como se Gina não tivesse falado nada-"De umas boas palmadas na bunda? Ah, pode deixar que eu te defendo"-disse Draco divertido, mas estava na cara (era o que pensava Gina) que ele nunca a defenderia.-"Ou você está preocupada em receber um berrador dos seus pais?É,a sua mão berra que nem uma louca mesmo..."

"Malfoy... faça o favor de calar essa boca."-disse Gina deitando a cabeça na mesa enquanto o seu cérebro só conseguia pensar que ela estava ferrada.

"Pelo amor de Merlin, para de ficar desse jeito."-disse o loiro impaciente.-"Você quer que eu te ajude? Então para de ter esse ataque.".

"Como você vai me ajudar? Ninguém pode me ajudar"-disse uma Gina sem nenhuma esperança.

"Escuta Weasley, a gente pode fazer desse jeito..."-e Draco começou a explicar, em alguns detalhes, Gina arqueava a sobrancelha como se aquele não fosse o Draco Malfoy de sempre.

Mesmo saindo da Sala Precisa à meia-noite, Gina Weasley sorria.

Não seria dessa vez que Rony daria umas boas palmadas na sua bunda.

**XxXxX**

"Como vamos fazer isso?", perguntou Gina, encarando a caneta que escrevia sozinha de Draco e o pedaço de papel.

Estavam sentados na biblioteca – que Draco havia conseguido a chave quando, em uma reunião, tirou-a da mala de Hermione, discretamente -, uma vela estava acesa, entre os dois, criando uma atmosfera quase...

"Romântica", pensou Gina, mas logo balançou a cabeça e desviou os olhos do rosto pálido do loiro.

"Poderíamos começar com...", disse ele, hesitante, então, seu rosto se iluminou e disse "Comece", a pena flutuou para perto do papel "Hermione, Gostaria de chamá-la para uma...", Draco ficou alguns segundos em silêncio "surpresa. Apareça amanhã, as nove e meia na Sala Precisa, e...", Draco ficou mais um tempo em silêncio "Não comente a ninguém sobre isso. Na verdade, gostaria que não pensasse nisso, para que...", Draco ficou quieto novamente, medindo as palavras "não crie muitas expectativas e acabe se desapontando! Rony."

Gina ficou um pouco pensativa, quando viu Draco ordenar que a pena parasse de escrever. A ruiva olhou cuidadosamente a carta.

"Malfoy, não leva à mal... mas meu irmão nunca falaria isso", disse ela, sorrindo "Mas a Hermione, talvez, então nós podemos...", e com um aceno da varinha, ela fez que o nome de Rony fosse para o lugar do destinatário e o de Hermione para o do remetente.

"Certo... Você conhece melhor aquela família de coelho do que eu, né? Não vou discutir!", disse ele, dando de ombros.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar duro e fitou-o, séria, por alguns segundos. Enquanto isso, sua cabeça maquinava exatamente como Rony escreveria uma carta para Hermione, convidando-a para um jantar romântico.

Repentinamente, essa idéia pareceu meio absurda.

"Nem a Hermione vai comprar uma barbaridade dessas, por mais apaixonada pelo Ron que ela esteja, ninguém acreditaria no fato dele escrever uma carta", pensou, desanimada.

"Comece", murmurou Gina e a pena eriçou-se, aproximando-se do outro pedaço de papel em branco "Mione, Bom, o lance é o seguinte... Eu realmente acho que nós temos algumas coisas sobre o que conversar. Então, como você deve claramente imaginar, não quero que o Harry ou a Gina estejam por perto, então, eu pensei em um jantar... não romântico, mas você sabe... entre amigos. Bom, apareça lá pelas nove e meia na Sala Precisa. Ron"

Draco disse que a pena parasse de escrever e ela caiu, inerte. Gina molhou-a no tinteiro e sublinhou a palavra "Sala Precisa" e "nove e meia".

"Pronto, eu acho que..."

"Shh!", fez Draco, tapando a boca dela com a mão, enquanto com a outra pegava as duas cartas e guardava-as no bolso.

Draco empurrou Gina para debaixo da mesa. Gina estava segurando a vela, ele se apressou em arrumar as cadeiras onde antes estavam sentados e tateou o bolso, procurando pela chave da porta, ela tinha ficado em cima da mesa.

Os dois ouviram quando a maçaneta girou, mas Draco havia sido cuidadoso e trancado a porta, Draco começou a tatear o tampo da mesa, então, a chave caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho alto no silêncio da biblioteca.

Draco soltou um "Ops, foi mal", e pegou a chave, guardando-a no bolso. Foi quando ouviram o barulho da chave sendo encaixada e girada, e, bem quando a porta ia ser aberta, Draco soprou a vela.

Tudo ficou escuro e em silêncio.

Os dois estavam quase sem respirar.

Era Slughorn. Os dois se encolheram ainda mais, sem respirar. Se estivessem em são consciência, teriam percebido que estavam perigosamente perto um do outro, Draco tinha envolvido a cintura de Gina com a mão, para ter certeza de que ela não se mexeria e Gina estava completamente encostada em Draco, procurando por um pouco de proteção no corpo forte e quente do garoto.

O professor gordinho ficou em silêncio, olhando em volta.

"Estranho...", murmurou ele "Juro que eu ouvi alguma coisa aqui... Bom, deve ter sido impressão"

O professor girou nos calcanhares e parou, de frente à porta.

Lançou um último olhar à biblioteca escura e silenciosa e, dando de ombros, saiu, deixando no ar:

"Slug, você anda patrulhando demais..."

Quando ouviram a porta se fechar e o barulho da chave girando, novamente, trancando-a, os dois voltaram a respirar. Foi nesse instante que perceberam o quanto estavam próximos.

A respiração de Gina batia contra o pescoço de Malfoy e ela sentiu quando ele segurou mais firmemente a sua cintura. Os seus narizes roçaram de leve e, de repente, os dois respiravam pesadamente, no mesmo ritmo.

Gina começou a ficar trêmula, sentiu quando os lábios começavam a se aproximar e então...

PLAFT

O artefato de porcelana que lembrava um pires, onde a vela estava concentrada, caiu no chão, conseqüência das mãos trêmulas de Gina. Os dois saíram do transe quase que, imediatamente, Gina recuou muito e Draco tentou erguer-se, batendo com a cabeça na mesa.

"Droga, Weasley!", resmungou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos e saindo de debaixo da mesa.

Gina saiu junto com ele, não lhe dirigindo a palavra pelo resto do caminho até a torre da Grifinória.

**XxXxX**

Gina não conseguia sair da cama. Tudo bem que hoje era sábado e tudo o mais, mas mesmo assim, aquilo era realmente estranho.

"Hoje... é sábado, ai Merlin, o que tem hoje que é realmente importante?"-pensava a ruiva, ainda com sono.

Agora os momentos que tivera com Malfoy invadiam cada vez mais a sua mente. Pulando da cama, Gina se sentiu levemente tonta, como se seu cérebro pedisse que ela se controlasse mais e parasse com esse ataque.

Então, antes que pudesse pensar em algo que realmente a ajudaria, Gina escutou um pio, olhou ao seu redor e, em cima da sua cama desfeita, estava a coruja de Malfoy.

"Oh, Merlin. O que será que ele quer?"-pensava enquanto pegava a carta na perna da coruja.

A mesma letra de antes, Gina podia ler não tão claramente:

"_Weasley,_

_Estarei enviando as cartas hoje, às 9 d manhã. Faça o favor de manter a sangue-ruim... Quer dizer a senhorita Granger sabe-tudo bem longe do seu irmão, o senhor Weasley sabe-nada._

_Faça algo útil, Weasley._

_D.L.M"_

Gina leu a carta vinte vezes, ela podia ver claramente o Sangue-Ruim, o senhorita e o senhor, mesmo que essas quatro palavras estivesse riscadas de maneira realmente precária.

Pensava que ficaria irritada com as palavras que Malfoy dissera sobre seu irmão e sobre Hermione, mas por que diabos estava com um leve sorriso no rosto em vez de uma raiva não muito contida?

Ela tinha que ficar com raiva dele! Ela o odiava não era? Então, pegando a carta de uma maneira rude, abriu o baú com um ataque meio histérico e jogou a carta dentro do mesmo.

Mas todo esse ataque acabou quando olhou para o relógio.

Eram oito e cinqüenta e cinco.

Ignorando a sua vontade de tentar odiar Draco Malfoy, Gina começou a trocar de roupa rapidamente, saiu do dormitório correndo e pôs se a procurar uma garota com cabelos castanhos realmente cheios ou um garoto que tivesse cabelos ruivos realmente vivos.

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Caracas, com certeza esse foi um dos capítulos mais fofos de escrever!

Gente, que coisa mais perfeitosa!

Ah, aqui é a Gii!

hauihaiuahiauhiauhaiuhaiuha

Nhaiai, e o quase beijo deles? Lindo, hum?

E eles organizando o jantar? Que coisa mais fofa!

Bom... Acho que eu vou parando por aqui...

SE vocês querem mais um capítulo, é bom serem bem bonzinhos e porem um monte de reviews!

Ah, povo, qual é? Não custa nada!

Só apertar o botãozinho roxo aqui do lado!

Um beijo!

Anaa e Gii

_Ps.:Nos desculpem pela demora! Não era a intenção XD_


	8. Últimos preparativos

**Cap8.:Últimos preparativos.**

Por fim, viu que Hermione estava ali, na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, fazendo mais uma das suas enorme tarefas.Gina rapidamente se aproximou dela.

"Mione... cadê o Rony?", perguntou, tentando não demonstrar sua ansiedade, um tanto quanto em vão, mas a garota estava tão distraída, lendo, que não o percebeu.

"Pensei que você soubesse, Gina", disse Hermione com calma, "Ele e todo o resto da equipe estão treinando Quadriboll."

"Quadribol. Eu deveria estar lá também."-pensava Gina desesperada. Mal escutou Hermione que perguntava o porquê da sua blusa estar do avesso, sem pensar duas vezes, Gina saiu correndo da Sala Comunal em direção ao campo.

Ao chegar ao campo, Gina percebeu que todos a olhavam como se ela fosse um ser de outro planeta. Ela se aproximou, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, escutou um berro na sua direção:

"Gina! Você bebeu? Cadê a sua vassoura? Por que você chegou atrasada?"

Era Harry que voava e berrava na sua direção, ela não disse nada por um momento. Harry nunca falara desse jeito com ela. E se sentindo um lixo disse com uma voz que não parecia ser sua, disse:

"Só preciso falar com o Rony, ok?"

"Então, você não vai treinar?"-disse Harry, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, ele desceu da sua vassoura e olhou direto nos seus olhos.

"Oh, Merlin."-pensou a ruiva, ela não conseguia se livrar do olhar do moreno, ela então sentiu que Rony desceu também e estava atrás de si, ele agora dizia:

"O que você quer, Gina?"

Mas antes que a ruiva dissesse alguma coisa, uma coruja normal, pousou no ombro de Rony. Gina suspirou e disse:

"Pega logo a carta!".

Pela cara de Rony, Gina percebeu que falara de um jeito que mostrava que ela sabia de alguma coisa. Ela até tentou consertar dizendo:

"Deve ser algo importante senão a coruja não apareceria a essas horas."

Rony finalmente se convenceu. Ele então pegou a carta e começou a ler. Leu uma, duas, três vezes. E numa voz bem fraca, disse para Harry:

"Eu não posso treinar agora, Harry. Não agora".

O moreno fez um muxoxo de pura indignação, olhou para Gina, deu de ombros e disse:

"Sem uma artilheira e um goleiro, não há treino, então, o treino tá encerrado. Pessoal, para o vestiário"-berrou Harry para o resto do time que estava ainda em cima das suas vassouras esperando novas ordens.

Ao receber aquela ordem, todos os jogadores olharam feio para Gina e Rony, pois estava óbvio que o treino foi cancelado por causa dos dois, mas ao contrário de Gina que estava se sentindo meio idiota de ter esquecido o treino e de suportar todos aqueles olhares enraivecidos, Rony pouco se importava, ele só olhava para o pergaminho.

Suspirando e percebendo que Malfoy fora realmente útil, Gina decidiu que não adiantaria ficar ali. Começou a andar, mas antes que atravessasse o jardim, uma pessoa, no meio dos arbustos disse:

"Accio Weasley!".

A ruiva mergulhou de cara no arbusto, antes que dissesse alguma coisa, uma mão tampou a sua boca e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

"Quer fazer o favor de ficar quieta?".

Gina apenas assentiu e sentiu a mão de Malfoy afrouxar, ela ficou sem fôlego ao perceber que estava tão perto de Malfoy, ela podia sentir e ver a mão de Malfoy na sua cintura e podia ver também que eles estavam próximos demais.

Ela sussurrou:

"O que você quer?"

"Não dá para falar aqui, Weasley."-disse Draco e ao perceber que a sua mão estava na cintura da ruiva, ele rapidamente a tirou.

"Então por que você me puxou para cá?"-disse Gina com uma certa rispidez.

"Para falar onde você me encontrará."-respondeu Draco com uma ligeira irritação.-"E quer fazer o favor de falar mais baixo? Vai que alguém passa e me encontra aqui, falando com você."

Gina apenas bufou, Draco revirou os olhos e disse:

"É sobre isso que eu estou falando, Weasley. Você tem que conter esse gênio horroroso que você tem."

"Cala a boca, Malfoy"-disse Gina com raiva, ela pegou a sua varinha e encostou no rosto do garoto.

"Por que eu calaria, Weasley? Só por que disse que você tem um gênio horrível?"-mas ao ver que dos olhos castanhos a sua frente, saíam faíscas vermelhas, Draco rapidamente disse.-"Sala Precisa, na hora do almoço. Não se atrase."

E assim, como quem não quer nada, Draco se levantou e voltou ao castelo.

**xXxX**

Quando Gina chegou, Draco não estava ainda na Sala Precisa, sentou-se no chão e ficou esperando por ele.

Quando ouviu os passos do loiro, fez uma voz de desdém que parecia muito com a dele e disse:

"Uiii... Não se atrase, Weasley", e olhou-o, com desgosto.

"Olha, eu tive alguns problemas no meio do percurso, tá?", disse ele, passando as mãos nos cabelos platinados "Não que isso seja da sua conta"

Os olhos de Gina caíram numa marca vermelha no pescoço de Draco e, ao ver que os olhos castanhos dela estavam em seu pescoço, ele rapidamente levou a mão até lá, escondendo a marca.

"Acidente de percurso é sinônimo para perversão, Draco Malfoy?", perguntou ela, com um sorriso de desdém, embora começassem a sentir algo estranho no seu estômago.

"Não, é sinônimo de Pansy e eu nem queria ficar com ela, tá?", disse ele, com uma careta de nojo, depois revirou os olhos "Por que é que eu estou te dando explicações?"

Os dois ficaram quietos e entraram na Sala Precisa.

"Certo, Malfoy, o que você quer?", perguntou Gina, cruzando os braços e fitando-o, com dureza.

"Você realmente acha que o Weasley e a Granger não vão descobrir que isso tudo é armação?", perguntou ele, fitando-a, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ele estava certo.

Com certeza, não demoraria muito mais do que vinte minutos para os dois descobrirem que aquilo tinha sido armação.

Eles tinham que pensar em algo para encobrir tudo aquilo:

"Bom, eu poderia simplesmente dizer que queria juntar eles, mas eles ficarão realmente furiosos comigo!"

"Ficariam mesmo!"

"Ótimo, que bom que você sabe disso! Então, que tal me ajudar?", perguntou Gina, séria, fitando-o com desdém.

"Tá, não tem o que fazer! É só você dizer: 'bom, como vocês dois são muito lerdos, eu tive que tomar alguma atitude'!"

"Você fala isso porque não é você quem vai se ferrar!", berrou Gina, fitando-o, indignada.

"Exatamente, Weasley, isso é um problema seu e não meu! Ainda bem que você sabe disso..."

Gina solta um muxoxo raivoso e, num gesto rápido, prensa Draco contra a parede.

"Escuta aqui, seu indolente filho da mãe! Eu só estou fazendo toda essa armação porque você quer ir à essa maldita festa!"

Ao perceber que seus narizes estavam quase tocados, Gina recuou imediatamente.

"É por isso que eu te odeio!"

"AH, que bom, porque o sentimento é recíproco!"

"Olha, Malfoy, eu acho que é melhor a gente ir acabando com essa baboseira, deixar de lado esse baile e..."

"NÃO!", berrou Draco, em pânico.

Ao ver a cara dela, pigarreou.

"Quer dizer... eu... é que... er... eu queria muito ir", e fez uma carinha que fez Gina estremecer.

Merlim, como um garoto conseguia fazer uma cara daquelas? Ele queria levá-la à insanidade ou coisa assim? Era como se ele fosse uma criancinha teimosa que queria algo que não lhe queriam dar.

"Merlim...", Gina pensou, estremecendo, por dentro.

"Olha, Malfoy...", Gina não teve coragem de dizer 'não', então passou as mãos pelos cabelos "OK! OK! Eu te levo nessa porcaria de festa, mas pelo menos me ajuda a me safar dessa porcaria!"

Draco deu um risinho.

"Certo, Weasley, eu te encontro aqui, amanhã, as oito, para a gente ir juntos ao baile", falando isso, ele girou nos calcanhares e saiu.

**xXxXxXx**

"Gina!"-berrou Hermione, elas estavam no meio do corredor, a ruiva olhou e esperou que a garota se aproximasse.

"Que foi?"-disse a ruiva, um pouco receosa, mas Hermione nem percebeu, ela só pegou e estendeu um pergaminho, para a ruiva.-"Você tem que ler isso!"

Gina pegou o pergaminho e, mostrando uma "enorme surpresa", disse toda animada para a garota a sua frente:

"Nossa, ainda bem que ele se tocou hein?"

"Ah, eu fiquei tão surpresa, Gina!Eu nunca pensei que ele faria algo desse tipo."-disse Hermione tão emocionada que Gina pensou que ela ia começar a chorar a qualquer momento.

Mas espera! Ela não queria ver uma Hermione estilo Cho Chang, queria? Então, ela disse calmamente:

"Eu não disse que ele faria?"-e ao ver que os olhos de Hermione estavam se enchendo de água, Gina revirou os olhos e disse.-"Pelo amor de Merlin, Mi. Não vai começar com esse ataque."

"Sabe, com todos esses problemas e ele ainda quer fazer essa surpresa para mim, Gina! É uma coisa tão linda, tão emocionante..."-disse Hermione, ela disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda, os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas, Gina a acompanhava sem saber o que dizer.-"E depois, a gente meio que jurou que não tentaria se envolver e agora... isso!"

"Hermione, quer fazer o favor de parar de falar assim."-e ao ver as lágrimas que agora escorriam pelo rosto da amiga, Gina disse de forma enérgica-"Você não vai querer chorar na frente do Rony né? Ele não vai querer continuar com você se você ficar chorando pelos cantos."

"Eu realmente... tenho que parar de chorar."-disse Hermione secando as lágrimas e sorrindo para Gina.-"Eu só acho meio estranho ele me convidar justamente no dia do baile do Slughorn sabe? Já que ele adoraria ir ao baile."

"Ah, eu acho o contrário. Ele quer algo mais quieto, mais ahn... íntimo com você entende? Ou seja, ele não quer que um monte de gente veja que vocês estão juntos."

"Então, você acha que ele tem vergonha de mim, Gina? É isso, o que você quer dizer?"

"Oh, Merlin. Lógico que não!"-disse Gina revirando os olhos, ela então continuou-"O Rony quer falar para você tudo o que ele sente, Hermione! E você acha que ele conseguiria falar com um monte de gente conversando? Com aqueles elfos domésticos perguntando toda hora se vocês querem não sei qual petisco?"

"Ai, Gina... só você mesmo."-disse Hermione.

"Só eu mesmo!"-disse a ruiva, ela olhou para o relógio e disse.-"Vem, vamos descer! Acho melhor a gente jantar agora."

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Ihhh... Esse capítulo demorou para sair!

Bom, mas está aí e eu achei ele bem bonitinho, não é?

Hauihauiaha

Bom, juramos que o próximo capítulo será o baile!

Estão gostando?

Bom, esperamos por revieeews!

Ain, Caracas, a Gina só se ferra, também!

Quero ver quando a Mione e o Rony descobrirem!

Beijos para todos e esperamos por reviews,


	9. O baile do Slug

**Cap9.:O baile do Slug.**

"O que você acha? O vermelhou ou o azul?", perguntou Hermione, colocando os dois na frente do corpo.

Gina analisou cuidadosamente os dois e apontou para o azul:

"O vermelho é muito ousado", justificou-se, enquanto analisava, cuidadosamente, seu armário, vendo que roupa usaria no Baile de Slughorn, mas não queria dar na cara que se importava com o que ia usar.

"Então, eu não acredito que o professor Slughorn te obrigou à ir no baile!", resmungou Hermione, incrédula "Enfim, isso é tão típico dele!"

Gina soltou um suspiro entrecortado, meio trêmula, odiava quando Hermione tocava nesse assunto, já era ruim o suficiente saber que ia no baile, mas ter que afirmar isso, era ainda pior.

"Oh, você não tem idéia, eu não queria mesmo ir!", resmungou Gina, com sinceridade. Afinal, ir aquela maldita festa com Draco Malfoy era a última coisa que desejava! "Mas, você sabe como esses professores são!"

Hermione olhou-a, e deu um sorrisinho.

"Será que seu professor misterioso vai estar presente àquele baile?", perguntou, cantarolando, enquanto ficava de frente para o espelho e começava a, com as mãos, fazer diversos penteados e lançando olhares sensuais para si mesma, piscando de vez em quando.

"Er... Não acho que ele seja do tipo que curta... esse tipo de festa...", hesitou Gina.

"Oh, meninos amam bailes, Gina"

"Não amam, não, eles amam dançar agarrados com meninas, mas os bailes, em si..."

"Oh", fez Hermione, inocentemente, virando-se para Gina "Qual penteado você acha que ele vai gostar mais? Assim, assim, assim ou... assim?", para cada 'assim', Hermione fazia um tipo diferente de penteado com as mãos.

"Acho que ele vai gostar de algo... que ele consiga desmanchar com facilidade", concluiu Gina, com um olhar malicioso, fazendo com que Hermione corasse violentamente.

"Ain, Gina, eu to ficando nervosa!"

"Não é nada que você já não tenha feito antes, Mi!", brincou Gina, recebendo um olhar severo por parte da amiga.

"Pára! To ficando sem graça!", resmunga ela, séria, cruzando os braços e fitando o próprio reflexo no espelho "Você acha que ele vai tentar alguma coisa?", perguntou ela, com as bochechas queimando.

"Não, magina...", ironizou Gina "Ele só te chamou para esse jantar porque ele adora te ver comendo... Ah, Mione, qual é, né?"

Então, Gina lembrou-se de que não havia Rony que havia preparado o jantar, nem mesmo havia convidado Hermione, havia sido ela e que, provavelmente, assim que sentassem um de frente para o outro, descobririam da armação.

"Não pense nisso!", disse uma voz decidida, na cabeça de Gina "Talvez eles nem descubram... tão rápido", tentou acalmá-la a voz em sua cabeça. Mas, obviamente, isso não ajudou muito.

"Gina, você está bem? Tá pálida... Então, o que você vai usar?", perguntou Hermione, lançando-lhe um olhar curioso "Você tem alguns vestidos muitos lindos, sabe? Talvez devesse se vestir bem, só pelo fato de... você sabe... estar bonita!", disse Hermione, dando de ombros, enquanto abria o armário da amiga e buscava por um vestido que lhe agradasse "O que acha desse?", perguntou, enquanto puxava um vestido preto de dentro do armário "Com uns toques, posso fazer ele ficar maravilhoso!", disse Hermione, querendo dizer algo como 'ele vai parecer novo, ao invés de tão gasto e usado'.

"Hum... er... eu agradeceria", disse Gina, incerta se queria mesmo estar tão bonita para o maldito baile.

"OK, temos muito trabalho pela frente!", disse Hermione, sem esconder a excitação, enquanto pegava a varinha e colocava o vestido de Gina sobre a cama.

"Oh, Merlim...", foi tudo o que Gina conseguiu pensar.

**xXxXxXx**

Draco não estava gostando daquela situação. Primeiro teve que se convidar para ir ao baile porque Slughorn fizera uma chantagem que o deixaria mais ferrado do que ele já estava. Depois tivera que ajudar a Weasley com um plano cheio de falhas e em uma das noites que a ajudara, eles quase se beijaram.

É, esse ano estava uma beleza para Draco Malfoy.

E agora, estava no seu dormitório, só com uma toalha, escolhendo qual roupa usaria nesse baile. Não poderia ser algo que deixasse a Weasley toda excitada, então optou pelo preto. Sim, uma camisa preta com uma calça preta social seriam perfeitos. Para não parecer certinho demais (coisa que Draco nunca fora e nunca seria), teve o cuidado de desabotoar os dois primeiros botões.

Estava pronto para sair, quando... Pansy aparece. Mas dessa vez, Pansy não estava muito pacifica. Ela parecia realmente furiosa.

Draco a olhou com o mesmo desprezo de sempre então, disse:

"O que quer, Pansy? Se você não percebeu eu tenho um compromisso."

"Draco... você é um insensível!"-disse a garota com as lágrimas nos olhos.

"Nossa, você descobriu isso hoje?"-falou o loiro, com a sobrancelha levantada. -"Bom, não tenho tempo com os seus dramas, Pansy."

Mas antes que ele pudesse novamente dar dois passos, a garota o segura pelo braço:

"Onde você vai?"

"Acho que não te interessa para onde eu vou."

"Me interessa sim!"-disse Pansy com a voz estridente.-"Você não me procurou hoje, Draco Malfoy".

Conseguindo se desvencilhar da garota, Draco sibilou:

"Acho que eu encontrei coisa melhor, Parkinson."

**xXxXx**

"Harry, o que você acha que eu tenho que usar?", perguntou Rony, em pânico, lançando um olhar desesperado para todas as suas roupas "Cara, _nenhuma_ delas parece boa o suficiente para...", então corou.

Harry apenas riu, divertindo-se com a situação do amigo.

Fazia um bom tempo que não se sentia desse jeito em relação à nada. A última vez fora com Gina...

"_Gina..."_, pensou Harry, lançando um olhar para a porta do dormitório feminino, que estava bem trancada.

"Rony", falou Harry, em tom casual, sem querer demonstrar sua real preocupação "Você acha que Gina está bem?"

Rony ergueu os olhos, confuso.

"Por que ela estaria _mal_, para começo de conversa?", perguntou, enquanto pegava uma roupa e medi-a cuidadosamente com os olhos críticos, depois, com um aceno de cabeça, rejeitou-a, tacando sobre a cama e partindo para outro traje.

"Eu não sei... ela está _diferente_!", falou Harry, enquanto sentava-se em sua cama e observava Rony que, agora, xingou alto em mais uma tentativa frustrada pela "Roupa Perfeita".

"Harry, ela está como sempre foi! Qual é o seu problema?", perguntou Rony, arqueando as sobrancelhas, depois revirou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, procurando novamente por uma roupa.

Harry lançou mais um olhar confuso à porta trancada do dormitório feminino, de onde era possível ouvir risadas altas de Gina e Hermione.

Talvez Hermione estivesse certa.

Talvez Gina estivesse se apaixonando pelo tal do professor misterioso.

Harry sentiu-se estranho, mas logo abanou o pensamento para longe.

"_Não é certeza... E não vou me estressar por isso... Gina tem o direito de sair com quiser"_, pensou, oprimindo a vontade cega de segui-la até descobrir quem era o infeliz que estava dando aulas para ela e quebrar-lhe a cara _"Merda... Tá acontecendo de novo!"_, concluiu Harry, com amargura.

Apaixonava-se, novamente, pela irmã de seu melhor amigo, mas sabia que tal, agora, lhe era negado.

Tinha uma batalha a ser travada pela frente e não poderia simplesmente deixar as coisas acontecerem daquela maneira.

Hesitou.

"Você acha que ela pode... estar se apaixonando... pelo tal professor, Ron?", perguntou Harry, cauteloso, sabendo que estaria apertando uma das feridas mal curadas de Rony – o ciúmes super protetor da irmã.

"Gina?", perguntou Rony, enquanto concentrava-se ainda nas roupas, até que achou uma e experimentou-a em frente ao corpo, e sorriu satisfeito "Harry, Gina gosta de você desde... sempre, cara! Acho que ela saiu do útero da minha mãe abraçada com uma foto sua!", depois de parecer pensativo, Rony adicionou "Além do mais, ela parecia gostar de você _de verdade_, quando vocês ficaram juntos, ano passado... você sabe", resmungou ele, enquanto vestia-se.

Tais palavras o acalmaram.

"Essa roupa esta perfeita, Rony", disse Harry, com um sorriso imenso.

"Obrigado, cara!", fez Rony, sorrindo para si mesmo, ainda mais satisfeito.

"Quando que é o encontro?"

"Às... Nove... E Meia", disse ele, lendo lentamente o bilhete "Bom, já são oito horas... O que acha de um Xadrez Bruxo?", perguntou Rony, dando um sorriso largo.

"Na verdade, eu adoraria", concordou Harry, e os dois estavam saindo do quarto, quando Harry hesitou e parou perto da carta, aberta, sobre criado-mudo de Rony.

Fitou-a com cuidado.

Resolveu não comentar, mas _aquela_ letra _não _pertencia de maneira alguma à Hermione.

"Harry, vamos!", chamou Rony, impaciente, enfiando a cabeça pela porta entreaberta do dormitório "O que foi?", perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Er... Nada, não...", fez Harry, dando de ombros, lançou um último olhar desconfiado ao bilhete e saiu do quarto.

**xXxXx**

"O vestido está lindo, Hermione", admirou-se Gina, sentindo um pontinho de excitação ao pensar na cara que Draco Malfoy faria ao vê-la vestida naquele maravilhoso novo vestido preto, frente única, munido de duas longas luvas de seda que iam até os cotovelos da ruiva.

"Eu sei!", admirou-se Hermione, observando amiga que dava voltas em frente ao espelho, satisfeita com o resultado "Agora, venha aqui!"

E, com um aceno da varinha, Hermione prendeu os cabelos de Gina em um coque bem firme e alto e duas mechas se soltavam do coque, cacheadas, ruivas vivas, entrando em contraste com a pele alva da mais nova dos Weasleys.

"Uau", limitou-se Hermione e era exatamente do jeito que Gina se sentia.

Não era do tipo que _se_ achasse bonita, normalmente, mas, _naquele instante_, Gina se sentia quase como se fosse a Cinderella.

"Bom, agora, falta só o _seu_ cabelo, né, Mi?", falou Gina, enquanto se munia de sua varinha e, com um aceno, fez com que os cabelos de Hermione assumissem uma forma ondulada, ao invés do cheio de costume, os lábios foram pintados com um tom de rosa claro e as pálpebras pintadas de uma cor clara.

"Vamos, eu te acompanho até a Sala Precisa", ofereceu-se Gina, quando as duas amigas saíram rindo do Dormitório Feminino.

**xXxXx**

"Eu achei maravilhoso o seu convite, Rony"-disse Hermione, quando entrou na Sala Precisa.

O garoto estranhou, mas não disse nada, pois Hermione Granger estava realmente maravilhosa.

Ele rapidamente puxou a cadeira para a garota, que sorriu. Rony também se sentou.

Silêncio...

"Estou faminto"-Rony disse, como se quisesse começar um novo assunto.

"É... eu também"-disse Hermione. Estava claro para os dois que ela estava totalmente sem jeito, asssim como ele.

Rony se xingava por dentro. Não poderia, nunca, ter aceitado esse convite. Se eles tivesse continuado com aquele trato que não deveriam se aproximar, tudo continuaria do mesmo jeito. Eles poderiam estar nesse momento no Salão Comunal conversando sobre amenidades. E não sentados numa mesa, à luz de velas.

"Hum... acho que a gente, sabe, deveria comer, senão a comida esfria e..."-disse Hermione novamente.

"Lógico, lógico."-falou Rony.-"Pode deixar que eu coloco para você."

Assim que Rony colocou o prato de Hermione, a mesma começou a comer, mas assim que sentiu o gosto da comida, a garota cuspiu.

Rony olhava atônito.

"O que aconteceu?"-disse nervoso.

"Você sabia muito bem que eu sou alérgica a camarão!"-e com as lágrimas nos olhos disse.-"Eu nunca, nunca deveria ter aceitado esse jantar!"

"Hey, foi você que me convidou!"-retrucou Rony nervoso.

"Não seja débil, Rony Weasley. Você acha que eu quebraria o nosso trato?"-falou a garota, dando uma risada nervosa.

"Não, mas quem me enviou aquela carta toda melosa? Quem?"

"Eu não sei!"-disse Hermione-"Você que me mandou aquela carta. Eu me lembro muito bem."

"Que carta? Eu não mandei carta alguma."

"Vem. Eu vou te mostrar a _sua_ carta!"-disse Hermione, saíram apressados da Sala Precisa.

A garota rapidamente pegou a carta de Rony, foi até o dormitório masculino e encontrou o garoto com um pedaço de pergaminho, ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo:

"Olha aqui o que você me mandou."

Trocaram de pergaminho.

"Mas essa não é a minha letra!"-disse Hermione.

"Nem essa é a minha"-falou Rony, ele olhou novamente e disse.-"Hey... é a letra da Gina! Eu bm que conhecia."

Hermione pensou por um segundo e disse:

"À festa de Slughorn. A sua irmã me paga!"

"Ela tá ferrada"-disse Rony, jogando o pergaminho no chão.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/a:** Oooiieee

Sim, nós não morremos XD!

Bom, capitulo que demorou devido a minha grande ausência (Ana), já que o pc foi invadido pela milésima vez ¬¬.

Gina ferrada... Draco dando um fora na Pansy, Hermione e Rony discutindo novamente, Harry apaixonado novamente pela ruiva...

Cap postado. A gente espera pelas reviews (poxa gente, o último cap só teve 6 reviews.. vamos colaborar hein?).

Beijos

Anaa e Gi Weasley.


	10. O Baile do Slug Parte II

**Capítulo 10 – O Baile do Slug - Parte II**

"_Certo, ela deve chegar daqui a pouco"_, pensou Draco, olhando para o relógio.

Mal completou seu pensamento, ouviu passos às suas costas e, ao virar-se, teve que se segurar para não soltar uma exclamação de surpresa.

Ali estava ela.

Com um vestido preto que realçava seu corpo, os cabelos presos em um coque maravilhoso e ela estava simplesmente...

"_Ela não está nada!"_, uma voz berrou dentro da cabeça de Draco _"Ela está parecendo uma coelha com maquiagem, só isso!"_

"Er... Aqui estou!", fez ela, sem graça, e corando um pouquinho.

"Eu percebi, Weasley", disse ele, depois de pigarrear para ter controle sobre sua voz novamente.

Gina cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

"Vamos logo, Malfoy", e seguiram em silêncio em direção à Torre da Sonserina, onde ocorreria a festa.

"_Fala alguma coisa!", _berrou uma voz na cabeça dela _"Esse clima é irritante!"_

"Você...", começou Draco, mas logo se reteve, percebendo que não sabia o que dizer "Você está bonita", falou ele, e quase sentiu-se corar, mas olhou para o outro lado, controlando-se.

Gina corou furiosamente, com a bochecha pinicando e ficando quase da cor dos cabelos.

"Bem... obrigada", falou ela "Você também não está nada mal..."

"É...", fez ele, pigarreou de novo "E... obrigado... é... obrigado por... ahn... você sabe...", fez ele, dando de ombros "...vir comigo e tudo..."

Aquilo estava tão estranho!

Gina ficou em silêncio.

"Então... você sabe dizer 'obrigado'?", perguntou, finalmente, quando já era possível ver as escadas que davam para a Torre.

Draco fitou-a, e irritou-se.

"Diferente da _sua_ família, Weasley, a minha tem classe", falou ele, com calma.

Gina arregalou os olhos perante a resposta do garoto e irritou-se também.

Quase achara que ele estava tentando ser legal, no entanto, ele mostrara que fora só uma fachada.

"_Idiota!_", pensou, irritada.

"Minha família _é muito mais _educada do que a sua!", retrucou ela, irritada "Seu... idiota!"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Não tem problema, _Gininha_... Eu tenho certeza que seus pais _tentaram_ educar vocês, mas acho que depois do vigésimo filho eles simplesmente desistiram!"

"Nós somos em _sete_ e você sabe disso!", retrucou ela, irritada.

"Dava até para fazer um time _inteiro_ de Quadriboll com a sua família, Weasley", rebateu ele, enquanto subia as escadas.

"E daria para encher Azkaban inteira com os loucos homicidas da _sua _família, Draco Malfoy!", irritou-se ela, puxando-o pelo ante-braço para que ele parasse de subir as escadas e a fitasse.

Os dois olhos se encontraram e, instantaneamente, ambos recordaram-se da cena que ocorrera embaixo da mesa da biblioteca. Gina soltou-o rapidamente, quase como se ele fosse feito de água de esgoto.

"_O que não deve ser muito longe da realidade"_, pensou ela, irritada.

"Malfoy...", começou ela, mas sua voz foi ligeiramente interrompida pela onda de raiva que ela estava sentindo "Malfoy, você é um estúpido!", diz ela, por fim.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver que ela estava girando sobre os calcanhares.

"_Ela vai embora!"_, pensou, alarmado.

"Gina, espere", falou ele, no que julgou ser sua voz mais arrependida "Eu sinto muito..."

Gina hesitou, e voltou-se para ele.

Aliviado, ele acrescentou.

"Será que podemos ir para a festa agora?"

Ela fechou a cara.

"Qual é a importância dessa porcaria de festa, hein?", perguntou ela, estressada.

"Não tem importância...", mentiu ele, sem olhar para o rosto dele.

A ruiva hesitou, e depois deu de ombros.

"Vamos, vai... Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais cedo podemos ir embora", disse ela, finalmente, subindo as escadas rapidamente e passando por ele sem lançar-lhe um único olhar.

Draco soltou o ar, aliviado.

"_Pronto, Slughorn! Espero que esteja satisfeito, agora!"_, pensou, apressando-se para alcançar a ruiva.

**XxXxX**

Harry Potter estava desesperado. Sabia que aquilo nunca poderia acontecer. Aquilo não poderia voltar a dominar.

Ele não poderia e não queria amar.

Mas não queria amar uma única pessoa. Não queria amar Gina Weasley, não poderia nunca. Eles não poderiam ficar juntos. Não poderia levá-la para morte. Nunca.

Sorriu tristemente. Afinal, a quem ele queria enganar? Ele continuaria mentindo para si mesmo? Ele continuaria a olhando apenas como amiga?

Harry sabia que não. Sabia que não a olhava como se estivesse no primeiro ano. Não ficaria envergonhado se, no Dia dos Namorados, ela fizesse um cartão meloso para ele.

Deitou-se novamente.Deveria ir ao encontro de Gina? Deveria falar para ela esquecer o maldito professor e que, a partir de agora, ele a ensinaria? Deveria ir ao maldito baile que tanto detestava?

Sim, ele deveria.

Estaria novamente em busca da sua felicidade.

**XxXxX**

"Vamos cumprimentar o professor Slughorn!", apressou-se Draco, querendo se livrar do Baile o mais cedo possível.

"Mas... Por quê?", estranhou a garota.

"Ora... por... por...", Draco passou a mão nos cabelos, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo à criar uma desculpa "Por educação, claro! Ele é o anfitrião, não é? Depois, você me diz que os Weasleys tem classe... isso, Weasley, chama-se 'príncipio básico da educação'! Talvez você não precise só de ajuda com poções, não é?", perguntou ele, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

"Bom, já que _eu_ não tenho princípios básicos de educação, talvez seja melhor você ir falar com ele sozinho!", resmungou a ruiva, dando de ombros e se afastando do loiro.

"Onde você vai?", perguntou ele, olhando em volta, mas, para sua sorte, ninguém parecia prestar muita atenção neles.

"Pegar um ponche, oras. Aliás, de que te importa? Me deixa em paz!", resmungou ela, livrando-se dele e caminhando para o meio da multidão.

Draco revirou os olhos e caminhou em direção ao professor que ao vê-lo, sorriu largo.

"Malfoy! Que surpresa!"

Draco deu um sorriso falso.

"É, né?", queria completar a frase com um palavrão, mas este ele conseguiu manter em seu pensamento.

"Onde está a adorável senhorita?"

"Quem?", perguntou Draco e, ao perceber o olhar do professor, deu de ombros "Ah, tá... Você deve estar se referindo à Weasley", resmungou o loiro.

"Sim, estou", respondeu o professor com outro sorriso "Ela tem melhorado em poções!"

"Claro que tem, eu a tenho ensinado...", gabou-se o rapaz.

"Certamente, senhor Malfoy. É realmente notável como ela melhorou. Devo parabenizá-lo, claro que ainda faltam três meses de aula, mas..."

"Certo, certo...", fez Draco, gesticulando que não era preciso mais falatório "Agora, se me dá licença, eu vou falar com... com a _adorável_ senhorita!", deu as costas ao professor e saiu empurrando pessoas atrás de um chumaço ruivo.

Então, ele a encontra.

Rindo.

Conversando com ninguém menos do que... Harry Potter?

"_Que porcaria é essa?"_, perguntou-se, em pensamentos.

**XxXxX**

Ela ria, mas o seu desespero aumentava a cada segundo.

O que ela faria se Harry soubesse que viera com... Draco Malfoy?

Tudo bem, que Gina sempre ansiara por ver um encontro desse tipo. Queria ver a cara de decepção de Harry ao ver que ela estava com um garoto muito, mas muito mais bonito que ele.

"Não que Malfoy seja mais bonito que Harry! Por Merlin."-pensou Gina.

Ela procurou o loiro, tentou fazer de uma maneira bem discreta, mas mesmo assim, Harry percebeu.

"Quem está procurando?"

"Ninguém, ninguém"-disse a ruiva, mas Harry desconfiou e disse:

"Seria o seu professor de Poções?"

Gina tossiu. Uma, duas, três vezes. Afinal, qual seria a sua resposta?

"Lógico que não!"-olhou para os lados, não lembrava de ninguém conhecido.Os nomes fugiam da sua cabeça.

"Ótimo."-disse Harry. Ele segurou a mão da garota e a levou para um canto mais reservado.

"Harry... o que você está fazendo!"-perguntou Gina, ela pode ver, pelo canto do olho que Draco Malfoy a achara. E que ele não parecia muito feliz.

"E por que ele estaria infeliz? Será que ele sente algo por mim?Seria isso?"

"O que eu devia ter feito a muito tempo."-disse, o garoto. Uma das mãos de Harry tocou o seu rosto,a outra enlaçou Gina pela cintura. Harry se aproximou,os narizes se tocaram, a ruiva por instinto fechou os olhos.Os lábios de Harry, nesse exato momento, estavam tocando os de Gina, mas o beijo de Harry não era...

"Oh, Merlin. Eu... eu não quero mais. Eu não gosto..."-os pensamentos estavam cada vez mais confusos e quando Gina abriu os olhos...

Viu Draco Malfoy a olhando. Com raiva.

Ele deu meia volta e se perdeu no meio da multidão e Gina, confusa, voltou-se para Harry:

"Sinto muito, Harry, mas... eu tenho que ir", disse, afastando-se do moreno.

"Gina", falou ele, puxando-a para si novamente, e fazendo-a se perder naqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes.

No entanto, não mais sentia borboletas em seu estômago e sentia como se algo não estivesse se encaixando direito.

"Harry, por favor", Gina só percebeu que falara ao ouvir sua voz pronunciando aquelas palavras "Depois nós conversamos, está bem?"

Harry hesitou e Gina livrou-se, caminhando rapidamente no meio da multidão, procurando por Draco Malfoy.

Ele estava muito enganado se achava que podia obrigá-la a vir para aquela porcaria de Baile para abandoná-la, assim, do nada.

Dane-se o que ele pensava.

Teria que ficar com ela até o fim.

Ou, pelo menos, por uns vinte minutos.

Ou...

Ou...

"_Cadê aquele idiota?"_, perguntou-se Gina, em pensamentos.

Foi quando viu um vislumbre de uma cabeleira loira. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu que ele estava abrindo a porta e indo embora.

Apertou o passo e saiu atrás dele, encontrou-o no meio do corredor.

"Malfoy!", berrou, irritada.

Ele virou-se para ela, os olhos sombrios.

"O que é, Weasley?"

"'O que é'? Você ia me largar lá sozinha! Você praticamente me _obrigou_ à vir e ia me largar lá, sozinha, contando as moscas, é isso?", irritou-se ela, empurrando-o com força contra uma porta de modo que ele não tivesse escapatória, iria ouvi-la.

"Você não estava exatamente sozinha, quando a deixei", resmungou ele "Não que eu me importe", acrescentou rapidamente.

"E não é o que você está pensando. O Harry me beijou!", tentou justificar-se Gina, depois, balançou a cabeça, irritada. Por que estava se justificando? "Não que seja da sua conta! E o ponto não é esse! Eu vim aqui com você! Quero dizer, não como um casal... Ah, que merda, Malfoy! Você entendeu! Você não pode me largar assim, estás bem?", irritou-se ela, soltando-o e cruzando os braços.

"Está irritada, Weasley?', divertiu-se Malfoy.

"Estou possessa, seu filho da mãe! Eu fiquei horas me arrum...", quase berrou, depois corou furiosamente, interrompendo-se.

Havia quase dito que tinha se arrumado _para ele_?

Havia realmente demonstrado que ele ir embora e a deixar lá sozinha a chateava?

"Quer saber, Malfoy? Vá embora! Vá e nunca mais cruze a minha frente, OK? Eu estou cansada dessas suas loucuras sem sentido! Do nada, você quis a porcaria do Baile, depois, desiste e vai embora sem nem mesmo me avisar, eu poderia estar lá até agora te procurando, sabia?", irritou-se a ruiva "Bom, se me dá licença, vou lá ficar com o Harry, já que, pelo menos, _ele_ me respeita" e estava se afastando, quando Malfoy puxou-a de vota.

Gina sentiu as costas batendo com suavidade contra a porta, onde ante Malfoy estava se apoiando e sentiu o cheiro de perfume que a pele dele emanava.

"_NÃÃÃÃO!"_, uma voz no subconsciente de Gina berrou, mas ela mal conseguiu se mover.

Por que, diabos, ele estava fazendo aquilo?

Mas ele era tão... tão... os olhos dele estavam brilhando tanto que...

Diabos!

Como era possível uma coisa dessas?

Há cinco minutos atrás, ela queria que ele morresse, e agora, ele estava pressionando-a contra uma porta e ela estava sentindo como se milhões de borboletas estivessem voando em seu estômago.

"Malfoy, o que diab...?"

No entanto, ao invés de dignar-se à responder, o sonserino aproximou-se ainda mais, os narizes roçando, uma das mãos na cintura da Gina, fazendo com que ela engolisse em seco.

Não era alucinação.

Era ele mesmo!

Agora, o loiro estava inclinando levemente a cabeça, perante uma ruiva perplexa que, por instinto, Gina fechou os olhos e deixou que seus lábios roçassem com leveza, mas então, seus ouvidos captaram algo:

"EU VOU MATAR AQUELA RUIVA!"

O coração de Gina deu um salto e, para seu horror, Malfoy abriu os olhos e afastou um pouco o rosto e, pela sua expressão, também devia ter ouvido o berro.

"RONY! ME ESPERA! EU TAMBÉM QUERO PARTICIPAR DO ASSASSINATO!", era a voz de Hermione.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

Sua mão, trêmula, encontrou a maçaneta. Girou-a e, para seu alívio, a porta estava destrancada.

"_Vai ter que servir!"_, pensou a ruiva, em pânico.

"Malfoy, por aqui!", disse ela, puxando-o pela gola da blusa para dentro do aposento.

Fechou a porta com força às suas costas.

"O que foi aquilo?", perguntou ele, e Gina arrepiou-se ao perceber que eles estavam terrivelmente perto um do outro.

"Sai de perto de mim, Malfoy!", esbravejou ela, agora que sua sanidade voltara à sua mente.

"Não dá!", irritou-se ele "Esse lugar é minúsculo!"

"Impossível!", indignou-se a ruiva "Onde nós estamos?"

A respiração de Draco deu uma falhada, indignada, e depois, ela pode sentir a irritação dele.

"Virgínia, nós estamos no armário de vassouras!", irritou-se ele.

Por que ele estava bravo?

Como, possivelmente, ela saberia onde eram as coisas, se aquela era a Torre dele?

Resolvendo por dar uma espiada no corredor, Gina colocou a mão na maçaneta e tentou girá-la.

Travada.

"Er... Malfoy?", disse, relutante.

"Hum", fez ele, e Gin percebeu novamente que ele estava próximo.

"Acho...", limpou a garganta "Acho que estamos trancados"

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Aqui é a Gii!

Mew, esse foi um dos melhores capítulos para se escrever!

Que cena mais fofa, hein?

E que grande que ficou o cap! 6 PÁGINAS!

Desculpem a demora, mas eu e a Anaa nos desencontramos muito, mas o capítulo valeu a pena, não valeu?

Muito bom, fala sério! XD

Gente, por favor, reviews, OK?

Amamos vocês!

Gii


	11. O beijo

**Cap11.: O beijo.**

"Eu não acredito que eu estou presa com você, Malfoy!"-disse Gina, histérica.

"Por Merlin! Cale a boca."-disse Draco irritado-"Além do mais a culpa é sua se você está presa aqui."

"Hey! Quem disse que a culpa é minha? Quem disse?"-disse a garota colocando a mão na cintura-"Afinal, você deveria saber sobre esse armário! Você deveria saber que isso aconteceria."

"Em primeiro lugar, quem que me segurou pelo colarinho?"-disse Draco, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu... eu... eu não tinha escolha, Malfoy."-disse a ruiva corando.

"Confesse Weasley, você não queria que o seu irmão te visse comigo. Ainda mais daquele jeito."-falou Draco, então, ele simplesmente tirou as mãos de Gina da cintura. E as segurou por um momento.

"Eu não quero morrer, Malfoy."-disse Gina, corada. Ela tirou as suas mãos e disse, numa voz sem muita certeza.-"Além do mais, eu acho que não teria muito problema se me vissem com você".

"_Apenas por vinte segundos."-acrescentou, Gina, mentalmente._

Não gostava de admitir, mas se metera numa enorme encrenca. Não precisava ser uma mestra em Poções para saber que Rony e Hermione descobriram tudo. Principalmente, que quem armara tudo aquilo fora ela. E eles poderiam ainda, descobrir que Malfoy estava metido nessa encrenca.

"Eu imagino."-disse Draco, irônico. Foi aí que Gina notou o quanto eles estavam próximos. Draco estava de costas para a porta do armário, com o braço esticado na parede, onde, por sinal, estava Gina. A garota olhava para o braço do loiro com certa apreensão.

Ela só se lembrava da mão de Draco na sua cintura, os narizes se tocando...

"Não!"-berrou Gina, histérica.

"Não?"-repetiu Draco, com a mesma sobrancelha erguida.-"Você tem certeza que você ta bem? Tem certeza que o seu irmão não está aqui?"

"Cala a boca."-berrou Gina. Ela odiava quando ele brincava daquele jeito com ela.

"E agora você fica estressada."-e, não sabendo o porquê, ele disse isso no ouvido da ruiva. Fazendo com que a distância que existia entre os dois simplesmente desaparecesse.

"Mal... Mal...Malfoy..."-disse Gina, numa voz bem fraquinha.

"O que?"-perguntou o loiro. Ele, não sabendo por que a estava provocando, colocou a sua mão na cintura dela. Draco podia sentir que o corpo de Gina, nesse exato momento, estava muito quente.

Não obteve nenhuma resposta, então, disse novamente, dessa vez no ouvido da ruiva:

"O que aconteceu?"-se divertiu mais ainda ao ver que Gina estava arrepiada. Segurando o rosto corado da garota, pode ver que ela movia os lábios de maneira louca. Então tornou a dizer-"Fala o que está acontecendo."

Mas Gina não falou. Ela, simplesmente,o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Para depois dizer:

"Nada."

Ambos não sabiam o que estava acontecendo...

"_Mas isso, agora, não importa."-pensaram, no mesmo tempo._

E, como se ansiassem por muito tempo, o lábio de Draco colara no de Gina. Importava que Gina era da Grifinória e Draco era da Sonserina? Importava que ela vinha de uma família pobre, que era amante de trouxas? E importava que ele era de uma família tradicional que não suportava impuros?

Gina sabia, assim como Draco, que o não era a resposta, pois ela finalmente entendera. Era aquilo que ela procurava. Um beijo que a faria perder o chão, o rumo. Um beijo que demorou para acontecer, mas aquele era um pequeno detalhe, pois sabia que aquele beijo era inesquecível.

Draco a apertava contra a parede do armário. O beijo que começara de maneira calma, pacífica, estava cada vez mais selvagem, mais carnal. Eles não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, mas aquilo era **realmente **bom.

"Oh, Merlin!"-disse uma voz que parecia bem distante. -"Desculpe-me se os interrompi."

Aquilo foi devastador. O beijo parou ali. Gina não conseguia olhar para Malfoy. Só podia ver Luna Lovegood parada, atônita.

E, pedindo licença, saiu do armário.

Para não ver um Draco Malfoy de costas, que não sabia o que faria em seguida.

**XxXxX**

Gina chegou ao quadro da Mulher Gorda cabisbaixa e pensativa, sentindo um aperto estranho no peito. Ela conhecia esse sentimento, fora o mesmo sentimento que experimentara depois de seu primeiro beijo em Harry.

"_Não"_, seus pensamentos se repreenderam _"Eu não posso ter gostado de beijá-lo, isso é... contra... meus princípios! Quero dizer, ele é o _Malfoy_!"_

Gina suspirou e começou a subir as escadas, ainda sentindo aquele sentimento horrível que fazia suas pernas tremerem e tinha vontade de sentar ali mesmo, na escada, e chorar de frustração.

Juntou o restinho de forças que tinha, e entrou na Sala Comunal.

"GINA!", era Hermione e a voz pegou-a desprevenida, fazendo com que ela desse um salto e seu coração batesse tão rápido que pareceu que ia pular para fora.

"Hermione! Que susto!", resmungou e voltou-se para a amiga e, para sua surpresa e horror, Harry e Rony estavam logo atrás da morena, e nenhum deles parecia muito satisfeito.

Muito menos Harry.

"_Harry..."_, pensou Gina, sentindo-se estranha.

"Gina, onde você estava? Sabe que horas são?", perguntou Harry, mostrando mais preocupação do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Não, eu... eu perdi noção do tempo...", Gina corou ao lembrar-se das cenas no armário. O beijo, e Luna... e Draco Malfoy.

"Gina, é quase meia noite!", repreendeu-a Rony "Onde você estava e com _quem_?", rosnou o irmão mais velho.

"Eu estava... eu estava...", simplesmente não tinha mais forças para mentir "Eu estava cansada, e resolvi me sentar por lá. Vocês não me viram?", perguntou, lançando um olhar cansado ao trio.

"Não...", fez Hermione, aproximando-se de Gina "Você está bem? Parece abatida...", comentou, deixando de lado a raiva que sentira da amiga algumas horas antes.

Gina sentiu as lágrimas chegando aos olhos.

Como pôde beijar Draco Malfoy, e _ainda por cima_, gostar disso?

Era, simplesmente, humilhante demais!

Era frustrante e, como esconder isso?

Como tirar de sua cabeça a imagem daquele beijo e como afastar o cheiro gostoso do perfume de Draco Malfoy?

Como fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu, se precisava vê-lo quase todas as noites para conseguir passar em Poções?

"Eu...", começou com a voz fraca "Eu estou bem, Mione", mentiu "Só preciso dormir. Sinto muito por ter preocupado vocês".

Com essas palavras, a ruiva girou nos calcanhares e entrou no dormitório feminino do sexto ano, batendo a porta com força.

**XxXxX**

Ela se decidira. Sabia que aquilo era a melhor coisa que poderia fazer. Não queria, assim como ele, viver aquilo.

Mas por que o seu coração doía quando pensava nessa hipótese louca? Por que ele não aceitava.

"_É! Deve ser isso! Eu só tenho que me acostumar."-pensou, enquanto andava até a Sala Precisa._

Quando abriu a porta pode ver que Draco não estava ali. Sentou-se na cadeira e suspirou. Sabia que quando ele se atrasava era porque alguma garota...

"_Espera! Eu não posso estar com ciúmes. Não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo!"-pensava em desespero-"Já sei! Eu tenho que fechar os olhos, respirar, contar até dez.. Não! Mas não dá para fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo... Ai, ai, o que eu faço?"_

Não percebeu que Draco estava ali, na sua frente.

"Weasley, o que diabos você está fazendo?"-perguntou o loiro, a voz seca, fria.

"Nada que te interessa, Malfoy"-disse Gina, se levantando depressa.

"Tudo bem"-disse o loiro, dando de ombros.-"Pega logo o seu kit de Poções que você vai ter que fazer muita coisa."

"Ótimo"-resmungou. Parecia que a distância que existia entre os dois estava cada vez maior...

Ao ver que Gina já estava com o kit em mãos, Draco disse:

"Abre o seu livro na página 393."-mas Gina estava, como sempre, olhando para o relógio. O loiro apenas revirou os olhos e disse.-"O relógio continua do mesmo jeito. Nenhum ponteiro quebrou."

"E quem disse que eu estou preocupada com o relógio?"

"Eu."-disse Draco.-"Você não para de olhar."

"Talvez eu ache que assim a aula acaba mais rápido."

Draco apenas ignorou.

"Abra o livro a página 393.Você vai fazer a poção Animalesca."

"Quem é você para me dar ordens?"-perguntou Gina brava.

"Seu professor de Poções."

Gina calou-se. Não sabia o que retrucar, apenas disse:

"Vou começar então."

O tempo passou. Draco se divertia ao ver o esforço que ela estava fazendo. Ao ver ela franzir a testa, sem saber o que faria em seguida, Draco conteve uma risada. O seu olhar ficava fixo nela, mas o loiro não sabia o porquê desse gesto.

Seria por causa do beijo? Ele ainda não acreditara que aquilo acontecera.

"_Aquilo não foi real"-pensou Draco, convicto._

Não acreditava que a beijara e que também gostara daquele beijo. Não acreditava que sonhava com aquele momento.

"_Mas sonhar com aquilo,só pode ser um pesadelo."_

"Terminei, Malfoy."-disse Gina.-"Agora você quer fazer o favor de me falar para que serve essa poção?"

"Simples, Weasley."-disse o loiro, tentando voltar ao normal.-"Ela transforma a pessoa no seu animal favorito."

""E essa poção vai me transformar em um cachorro?"- perguntou Gina, olhando com curiosidade para o potinho.

"Se a poção tiver sido feita de maneira correta, sim"- resmunga Malfoy, revirando os olhos.-"E se, claro, esse for seu animal favorito.

"Uau"- e, quando Gina deu por si, já tinha tomado a poção.

"VOCÊ É LOUCA OU O QUÊ, WEASLEY?"

"Eu sinto muito, eu... AU!"- ela fez, colocando a mão na garganta e, de repente, uma calda começou a nascer e o seu nariz começou a ficar comprido.

"Oh, Merlim..."- murmura Draco Malfoy, batendo com a mão na cabeça.

**XxXxX**

_Maldição! Qual é o problema dessa garota? Por que, diabos, ela quis tomar essa porcaria de poção?"_, pensava Draco Malfoy, irritado, enquanto subia as escadas da Torre da Sonserina com um filhote de Poodle nos braços _"E o pior de tudo é que vou ter que levar ela para minha Torre! Como se não bastasse aquele beijo estúpido..."_

Depois afastou o pensamento de sua cabeça.

Não queria mais pensar naquele beijo estúpido.

Nem em Virgínia Weasley e a porcaria de cabelos ruivos, pele branquinha e olhos brilhantes. Não que... vocês sabem... ele prestasse muita atenção nela.

"Você é uma estúpida, Weasley, sabia disso?", falou para o cachorro que o fitou por um tempo e depois, rosnou, mostrando os dentes brancos "Por que é que você foi tomar aquela maldita poção?", resmungou "Sabe o que você merece por fazer isso? Passar uma boa meia hora aturando a Pansy!", depois, deu um sorriso malicioso e Gina – em sua mais nova forma animal – ao percebê-lo choramingou – "cain, cain" – "Acho que, aliás, é isso mesmo o que eu vou fazer!"

O choramingo ficou mais alto e Draco fechou o fucinho de Gina com a mão.

"Shhh, sua maluca! Você quer que alguém ouça a gente?", disse ele, por entre os dentes cerrados.

Ele soltou o fucinho e ficou olhando para a cachorrinha, depois de ter certeza que ela não faria mais barulho, começou a subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino e, como era de se esperar, os degraus inclinaram-se, formando uma rampa escorregadia, mas Draco, experiente como era, segurou-se ao corrimão e continuou subindo, quase como se estivesse escalando uma montanha, mas, claro, sempre xingando as "porcarias de regras moralistas dessa porcaria de escola".

Sem grandes esforços, conseguiu chegar ao topo do segundo andar e correu de encontro ao quarto das garotas do sétimo ano, abriu a porta e chegou perto da cama de Pansy – era uma bem próxima à porta -, ajoelhou-se e chacoalhou a morena por um tempo.

"Draco...?", resmungou ela, sonolenta, sentando-se "O que foi?"

"Eu trouxe um presente...", mas então ele sentiu a bolota de pêlos em seu braço mexer e sentiu o fucinho quente da cachorrinha contra a sua mão, fitou-a e revirou os olhos, irritado. Como ela conseguia fazer isso? E, por diabos, ela ainda estava na forma de um cachorro!

Isso fez com que Pansy despertasse rapidamente, sentou-se na cama e bateu palmas, feliz.

"O que é? O que é?", perguntou.

Rapidamente, Draco escondeu a cachorrinha em suas costas.

"Hum... Er... Ahn... Um beijo de boa noite!", disse, rapidamente.

A decepção se estatelou na cara da garota.

"Ahn, bem... OK", fez ela e inclinou-se na cama, capturando os lábios de Draco entre os seus.

Draco então lembrou que, provavelmente, Gina estava assistindo a toda a cena e, por algum motivo, aquilo fez com que beijar a Pansy parecesse errado.

"MIAU!", era o gato de Pansy!

Como pudera se esquecer dele?

Draco afastou-se da sonserina rapidamente.

"Draco, o que foi?", perguntou ela, manhosa.

"Nada!", disse o loiro, levantando-se e tomando o cuidado de manter a cachorrinha escondida às suas costas "Eu... tenho que ir para o meu quarto!"

"Quer que eu passe lá?", perguntou ela, numa voz sensual.

"Não... A gente se vê amanhã!", disse e saiu quase correndo do quarto, quando trouxe Gina para a parte da frente de seu corpo de novo, fitou-a satisfeito. Será que ela tinha visto?

Por que ele se importava?

Quando finalmente chegou no quarto, colocou Gina sobre a cama e começou a revirar seu livro procurando por alguma poção que anulasse o efeito da Poção Animalesca.

Depois de meia hora de pesquisa, não achou nada.

"_Não é possível..."_, pensou revoltado.

Tinha que ter alguma coisa!

Qualquer coisa!

Mas, por algum motivo, o sono começou a tomar conta dele, despiu-se e vestiu seu pijama – que, nesse caso, resumia-se à uma bermuda preta que entrava em contraste com a pele muito branca e o corpo bem formado do sonserino.

Passou a mão nos cabelos e fitou o monte de pêlo encaracolado e branco que estava deitado na cama e, por algum motivo, não quis expulsá-la. Simplesmente puxou as cobertas e deitou-se.

**XxXxX**

Draco Malfoy acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo um cheiro gostoso e, quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que o motivo daquele bom cheiro eram os cabelos vermelhos, lisos e brilhantes de Virgínia Weasley.

Hesitante, ele levou sua mão até os cabelos dela e os afastou do rosto angelical da menina. Perdeu-se admirando-o por alguns segundos, os olhos fechados e um sorriso doce.

"_Ela é linda"_, Draco pegou-se pensando, mas logo movimentou a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento, mas era impossível fazê-lo.

O corpo dela, leve e pequeno, estava sobre o dele, fazendo uma pressão agradável. E era simplesmente impossível resistir à tentação de tocá-la, passou a mão novamente em meio àquele mar vermelho e, para seu horror, os olhos dela se abriram e os dois se fitaram.

Primeiro, ela deu um sorrisinho e, depois, arregalou os olhos, como se sua ficha tivesse acabo de cair.

"O quê...?", ela berrou, mas Draco tapou a boca dela e, agilmente, moveu-se de modo que ficou deitado sobre ela.

"Shhh, Weasley! Quer que descubram que você está aqui?", sussurrou ele, e o corpo de Gina se arrepiou com o contato.

"O que aconteceu?", sussurrou ela, entre os dentes, enquanto tentava lutar contra o seu coração, que batia rapidamente.

"Você bebeu aquela estúpida poção e virou um cachorro, te trouxa até aqui para tentar achar uma antídoto, mas parece que a Poção Animalesca é similar à Poção Políssuco, tem uma duração, e...", seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez desde o armário.

Pode sentir o peito de Gina subir e descer lentamente por diversas vezes, tentando resgatar a sanidade que ele também sentia estar perdendo. Sentindo que sua cabeça estava se aproximando da ruiva por vontade própria, ele sentou-se na cama, afastando-se o máximo dela que pôde.

"É melhor você ir para a sua Torre Weasley, com sorte, não vai encontrar ninguém no Salão Comunal", comentou ele, negando-se à olhar para ela.

"Malfoy... e você?", perguntou ela, sentando-se lentamente na cama e vendo que, afora o fato de estar bem amassada, a roupa ainda era apresentável.

Lançou-lhe um olhar desdenhoso.

"Eu vou ficar aqui. E tomar um banho. Não que seja da sua conta", revirou os olhos.

A ruiva ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, depois, balançou a cabeça.

"Certo" e, sem mais nada, saiu cautelosamente do quarto.

"_Um banho frio. É disso que eu preciso. **Agora**!"_, pensou passando as mãos no rosto _"Merlim, o que é isso? O que tá acontecendo comigo?"_

_Continua..._

N/A: Olá pessoas do meu enorme coração.

Se você não adivinhou, quem tá escrevendo aqui é a Ana, ok?

(Sim, a Gi não escreve coisas absurdas como essa XD).

Bom, o capítulo não demorou nada. E teve o tão esperado beijo!

Além de ter a cena esperada, teve a cena da Gina cachorrinha (se você acompanhou desde o começo, lembra do trailer).

Sim, foi um capitulo ótimo (eu estou gostando do capítulo? Não, eu não estou com febre).

Eu também espero que vocês gostaram.

E quer fazer o favor de clicar no botão e envia uma review para a gente?

Poxa, no último capitulo foram só 7 ¬¬

Se a gente não receber muitas reviews... A gente não escreve o próximo cap.

(Façam duas escritoras felizes!)

Beijos a todos.

Ana


	12. Desculpas esfarrapadas

**Cap12.:Desculpas esfarrapadas.**

"_Merlim..."-_pensava Gina enquanto, olhava para todos os lados para não ser pega e, ao mesmo tempo, tentava desamassar as suas roupas. _-"Tudo tranqüilo..."_

Subiu mais um lance de escadas.

"_Caramba.. essa escola é morta. Só pode ser isso."_

Mais um lance...

Mais um...

Ela tentava se concentrar, pensar apenas nas pessoas que **poderiam** ver Gina Weasley subindo as escadas de manhã, com as roupas amassadas, mas ela não conseguia.

O seu cérebro a levava até ele. Até o rosto dele. Até aquele beijo que ela prometeu que ignoraria.

"_Ai..."-_Gina pensou, mas ela não conseguia esquecer aquele beijo, ela não conseguia esquecer que ela dormiu na mesma cama que ele e que... Uau! Os narizes se tocaram novamente.

"_Isso está ficando cada vez mais comum._"-ela pensava em desespero.

Pensava nisso quando entrou no Salão Comunal...

"Petrificus Totalus!"-berrou Rony de algum lugar. Como Gina não viu o seu irmão, ela não conseguiu desviar o feitiço, caindo no tapete vermelho e rolando.

"Agora você nos explica o que está acontecendo."-disse Hermione, desvirando Gina.

"Você promete que não irá fugir e vai dizer toda a verdade?"-perguntou Harry, Rony se aproximou e desfez o feitiço.

Gina se levantou rapidamente e disse:

"A recepção de vocês está cada vez mais calorosa."

"Não reclama, afinal não é normal uma pessoa voltar às seis horas da manhã."

"A culpa não é bem minha."-disse Gina numa voz bem baixa.

"Então de quem é?"-disse Harry.-"Seria por acaso o seu professor de Poções?"

Gina gelou.

Afinal, o que ela falaria?

"Lógico que não... A culpa foi... A culpa foi de um armário! Isso mesmo! Foi um armário. Uns sonserinos malvados me prenderam num armário. E eu acabei dormindo."

"Fala para mim quem são esses sonserinos."-disse Rony bem bravo.

"Ah... eu esqueci! Acho que era aquele gordo do terceiro ou do quarto.. Talvez ele até seja do quinto."-disse Gina bem apressada.-"Bom, eu vou tomar um banho porque eu acho que é o melhor que eu posso fazer."-terminou a ruiva, subindo rapidamente as escadas do dormitório.

"É normal uma pessoa que dormiu no armário estar com a marca de um travesseiro na cara?"-perguntou Harry que reparara em cada centímetro da ruiva.

"Lógico que não!"-disse Rony estressado.-"Ela não quer me contar, mas tenho certeza que um bom puxão de orelha da minha mãe vai deixá-la mais ajuizada".

"Arre!"-exclamou Hermione.-"Você parece uma criança falando que se ela não fizer tal coisa, você vai sair correndo atrás da mamãe. Acho que a Gina não merece isso."

"Não adianta, Hermione."-disse Rony categórico, ele então mostrou uma carta.-"Eu pensei em não enviar nada disso, se ela me contasse a verdade."

"Isso é crueldade."-opinou Harry.-"E se a Hermione tentasse conversar com ela?"

"Hermione conversando com Gina é igual a zero."-disse o ruivo fazendo uma careta.-"Você acha que a Gina vai contar alguma coisa? Ela por acaso contou quem é o misterioso professor de poções?"

"Lógico que não."-disse Hermione um tanto desapontada.-"Mas pode ter certeza que hoje a Gina vai falar para mim o que está acontecendo."

"Se você quer tentar."-Rony disse, bem azedo.-"Mas não adianta. Eu vou enviar a carta agora mesmo."

**XxXxX**

1)Tomar um banho.

2)Tentar parar de pensar no Draco Malfoy.

3)Inventar mentiras melhores.

4)Convencer a Luna que aquilo que ela viu foi uma miragem total.

5)Tentar se convencer que _aquilo_ foi uma miragem total.

"Ok,ok."-disse Gina enquanto olhava a lista.-"O banho."

Tentava entender o que tinha acontecido. Tentava entender por que sempre desafiava _aquela _pessoa.

Tentava, tentava...

Fechou os olhos quando sentiu a água quente batendo no seu rosto...

Para ver Draco Malfoy

"Arre!"-gritou Gina.-"Nem fechar os olhos eu posso?"

"Gina?"-disse Hermione, batendo na porta.-"Está acontecendo alguma coisa?Por que..."

"_Ela não escutou o meu berro..."_-pensava Gina em pânico.

"... eu escutei o seu berro."-continuou Hermione.-"Por que você não pode fechar os olhos?"

"Porque..."-começou Gina, nervosa.-"Porque caiu xampu no meu olho! É foi isso, Hermione. E aí eu fechei os olhos e... nossa! Nunca pensei que ardia tanto."

"Gina... até o seu irmão sabe que arde bastante."-retrucou Hermione.-"E olha que o Rony é mais tapado que você."

"Eu... eu ainda to com sono, sabe. Afinal, eu dormi num armário, lembra?"

"Nesse armário tinha um travesseiro por acaso?"-disse Hermione de maneira displicente.

"Lógico que não, Hermione."-falou Gina categórica.

"Então por que você chegou com uma marca de travesseiro na cara?"

Gina gelou.

Não tinha percebido a maldita marca. Fechou os olhos tentando arranjar uma boa mentira, mas onde estava a sua criatividade?

"Gina?"-perguntou Hermione, com medo.-"Você tá aí dentro?"

"_Não, Hermione..."-_pensava Gina.-"_Eu morri no exato momento que aceitei as malditas aulas de reforço."_

Aquela era a realidade.

Por causa de Draco Malfoy, ela mentia para todos. Ela inventava jantares malucos para não ser pega com _ele_. E o que adiantava?

Afinal, ela estava cada vez mais encurralada.

"Gina."-berrou Hermione nervosa.-"Fala alguma coisa, pelo amor de Merlim."

"Eu to bem."-disse a garota, com pouca vontade.

**XxXxX**

"Luna!", berrou Gina, quando encontrou a garota de cabelos loiros saltitante pelos corredores "Luna, espere!", ofegou a ruiva.

A garota voltou-se para ela e acenou, sorridente.

"Olá, Gina! Como vai?", perguntou, enquanto caminhava ao lado da ruiva que arfava, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu estou... bem... acho", disse a ruiva, depois balançou a cabeça, afastando o loiro da mente "Eu queria justamente falar com você!"

"Comigo?", admirou-se a loira, com os olhos arregalados "Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre o armário!", sussurrou Gina, olhando em volta e puxando Luna para um local vazio.

"Armário?", estranhou a loira "Que armário?"

Gina fitou-a, confusa.

"Eu? Armário? Baile do Slughorn?", tentou Gina, fitando-a, perplexa.

A garota pôs o dedo indicador no queixo e fez uma careta pensativa.

"Gina, eu não sei do que você está falando!", concluiu, feliz da vida.

"Como não?", estranhou Gina "Quer dizer, melhor assim!", e sorriu, aliviada "Luna, eu vou indo..."

Então, os olhos azuis de Luna se iluminaram.

"OOOOOOOH! Você se refere ao..."

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!", berrou Gina e se jogou sobre Luna, tapando a boca dela e fitando-a, em estado de choque "Não diga em voz alta!"

Luna começou a murmurar algo e Gina soltou a boca dela, para que pudesse entender.

"Aí você estava se agarrando com Dr...", Gina prendeu a boca dela de novo.

"Eu já disse, fique quieta!"

A loira concordou, balançando a cabeça.

Gina soltou sua boca.

"Não comente com ninguém ouviu? _Ninguém_!"

Luna concordou.

"Ótimo", e Gina saiu andando, e, quando já estava bem longe de Luna, suas preocupações foram para Rony, Harry e Mione. Sabia muito bem que eles não a deixariam em paz "Ai!", berrou, quando trombou contra alguém.

"Incrível como eu tenho o dom de te atrair para perto de mim, não é mesmo, Virgínia?", perguntou ele, sorrindo, irônico.

"Vai se danar, Malfoy. Não to com cabeça para você, hoje!", irritou-se ela, tentando passar por ele, mas ele lhe bloqueava o caminho.

"Zabini nos viu", disse, sério.

Gina fitou-o, confusa.

"Hein?"

"Zabini nos viu dormindo juntos, Weasley, será que eu tenho que desenhar pra você, ou o quê?", bufou ele.

"Como ele pode ter nos visto?", perguntou ela, perplexa "Aliás, Malfoy, é tudo culpa sua, seu idiota!"

"Minha?", indignou-se ele "Então, eu abri sua boca e forcei você à engolir aquela poção, foi isso?"

"Se você soubesse como ela funcionava..."

"Weasley, não vai adiantar porra nenhuma ficar brigando agora, está bem? Eu disse pro Zabini que não era você, que era uma outra fulana, mas acho que ele não engoliu", irritou-se o loiro "Agora, minha fama vai pro lixo"

"Como se ela já não tivesse ido bem antes disso...", resmungou Gina.

"O quê?", perguntou ele, com uma expressão de 'eu-te-mato-Weasley-não-duvide'.

"Nada, nada... Eu tenho que ir, Malfoy! Dê um jeito na porcaria do seu amigo, ou somos, ambos, pessoas mortas. E não só _socialmente_. Minha família é grande, e você sabe disso. Eles vão me dar uma bronca enorme, mas não quero nem pensar no que vão fazer com você", disse ela, depois, balançou a cabeça e sorriu "Na verdade, quero, sim! Só de imaginar, já me sinto bem melhor", e saiu, deixando o loiro sozinho.

**XxXxX**

"Como vai o senhor Weasley?"-sussurrou Zabini, com ironia.

"Estaria muito melhor, se você me parasse de chamar desse jeito."-retrucou Draco bem irritado.

"Não sei por que você não gosta de ser chamado de senhor Weasley, Draco."-falou o garoto, mas dessa vez nem tão irônico assim.-"Afinal, a Weasley é bem jeitosa, não acha?"

O sangue de Draco ferveu. Os punhos se fecharam e ele se viu falando de uma maneira... raivosa. Até demais.

"Não fale desse jeito."

"Você que falava desse jeito, Draco."-disse Zabini, em tom de brincadeira.-"Eu não sabia que você se importava tanto com ela. Afinal, não era ela que estava na sua cama hoje de manhã, era?"

"Eu já disse que não."-disse Draco, um tanto confuso.-"Só não quero me meter em confusão."

"Se não era a Weasley, quem era a garota?"

"Eu já te disse, Zabini."

"E você acha que eu acredito."

"Não acho que você acredita. Acho que você **deve** acreditar."

"Não acredito, pois sei que não foi a Ambers, Draco."

"E como você pode saber?"

"Ela acabou de me contar que não te quer nem se você estivesse pintado de ouro."

Draco gelou. Sabia que a tal de Ambers não colaboraria, mas Draco só conseguia se lembrar de duas ruivas: Natalie Ambers e Virginia Weasley.

E adivinhou que ele nunca admitiria que colocara a Weasley no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, ainda mais no seu dormitório. E muito menos que ela dormira na sua cama.

"Você sabe que a Ambers é um tanto... temperamental, Zabini."-disse Draco, lentamente.

O garoto concordou com uma careta. Draco ficou um tanto aliviado, mas será que essa desculpa esfarrapada serviu?

"Bom, você tem razão. Não adianta eu perguntar muita coisa para a Ambers, ela nunca admitiria mesmo."-disse Zabini dando de ombros.

"Já não era sem tempo."-retrucou Draco, revirando os olhos.-"Tenho que pegar o maldito livro de Poções."

Quando viu que Draco estava longe, Zabini sibilou:

"E você pensa que me engana, Malfoy."

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: Oieeee!

(Um minuto para adivinharem que é a Ana que tá postando XD)

Um cap curtinho para vocês... Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Nós amamos todas as reviews (eu li TODAS umas cinco vezes e quase fiquei sem ar ao ver que vocês gostaram da cena do beijo e da cena do poodle XD).

E peço desculpas, mas como sempre meu pc resolveu dar problema e bláblábláblá (desculpas de sempre ¬¬).

Espero as suas preciosas e lindinhas reviews.

Beijos

Ana


	13. O lago

**Cap 13.:O lago.**

Gina caminhava em pânico, agora caíra sua ficha: Zabini sabia que ela estivera no quarto, com Draco Malfoy. Tudo bem que não em uma conotação sexual, mas obviamente, somente ela e o sonserino sabiam disso.

"Merda!", xingou ela, enquanto andava pisando duro pelo corredor.

Estava tudo silencioso, do tipo que silêncio que sempre antecede algo terrível e horroroso, aquele silêncio que antecede aquele momento que vai mudar sua vida para sempre.

E, claro, a ruiva não se decepcionou.

"GININHA! QUERIDA, SOU EU, MAMÃE!", chamou Molly Weasley, seus berros estridentes ecoando pelo corredor. Gina congelou e, lentamente, voltou-se para a mãe, em choque "QUERIDINHA, COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ MEU AMOR?"

"Mãe... oi...", fez ela, com a voz fraca.

"QUERIDA, ESPERE POR MIM!", e, claro, o escândalo trouxe todos os alunos que estavam por perto para espiar a situação. Os alunos se amontoavam e, então, os olhos de Gina se encontraram com os de Draco Malfoy.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela revirou os olhos, voltando-se para a mãe, impaciente.

"QUERIDA, RECEBI UMA CARTA DO RONY...", disse ela, ofegante, parando ao lado da filha e respirando fundo "PARECE QUE...", ao ver que Gina tapara os ouvidos, ela se recompôs "Sinto muito, me acostumei à gritar com seus outros irmãos e... é um vício", desculpou-se a ruiva, abraçando a filha "Parece que você anda com problemas, por que não vamos conversar?"

"Mãe...", começou Gina, já tentando imaginar quais meios de tortura da Segunda Guerra Mundial usaria em Rony "Está tudo bem, sério"

"Rony me contou que ontem você voltou muito tarde, na verdade, muito cedo e que não quis dizer para ninguém onde esteve!", disse Molly, parecendo preocupada "Acho que vamos ter que ter aquela conversa!"

"Merlim, não!", sussurrou Gina.

E todos os alunos pareciam igualmente espantados.

Então, ela viu que Draco Malfoy estava com cara de tacho e que Zabini, ao lado dele, fitava tudo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Bom, se ele tinha alguma dúvida, acho que está tudo esclarecido agora!", pensou ela, irritada.

"Tá legal, mãe! Vamos ter aquela conversa em alguma caverna de onde eu pretendo não sair pelos próximos dez anos!", disse, puxando a mãe para a torre da Grifinória.

O mico só não fora maior porque Gina sabia que os pais começariam a chegar em breve para visitar os filhos, como era o costume em Hogwarts. Subiu as escadas tentando controlar sua ira, enquanto pensava em fazer um bonequinho de vodu do Rony e espetá-lo o dia inteiro.

As duas entraram no dormitório feminino do sexto ano, Molly fechou a porta às suas costas e sentou-se de frente à Gina, tomando as mãos da filha entre as suas e fitando-a em silêncio.

Ficou assim por alguns segundos.

"Mãe?", chamou Gina, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Oh, querida...", fez ela, com voz chorosa, passando a mão no cabelo da filha "Já é uma mocinha pensando na própria sexualidade... E eu lembro de você andando de fralda pela casa...", murmurou a senhora Weasley.

"O que diab...?"

"Querida, eu acho que não posso mais te proteger, não é?", falou ela, com uma voz quase orgulhosa "Está certo que eu esperei que você fosse começar um pouco mais tarde, mas, já que já começou, vamos cuidar para que você saiba se prevenir"

"Mãe, do que...?", tentou ela.

"Agora, me diga, com quem você anda... se relacionando? Querida, eu juro que vou encarar tudo isso com muita naturalidade e tentar ser uma mãe moderna! Mas, para isso, preciso da sua ajuda!"

"Mãe!", fez Gina, perplexa.

"Vamos, querida, não precisa ter vergonha...", disse ela "Andei lendo um novo livro que se chama 'Como Entender Seus Filhos Adolescentes' e ele me tem sido muito útil para entender as coisas! E ele diz que devemos ser abertos, então, é isso que estou sendo!", sorriu confiante "Vamos, querida, quem é ele? Você usou camisinha? Porque, você sabe, AIDs ainda não tem cura"

"MÃE! QUE NOJO!", fez Gina, séria "Eu tenho nojo de me ver pelada no espelho, você acha que eu estou pronta para deixar alguém ver?"

Molly pareceu espantada.

"Mas na carta...", começou, confusa.

"Mamãe, quantas vezes eu já não te disse que o Rony é altista? Sabe, mamãe, mas eu soube que ele tem tentado descobrir sua sexualidade e, sabe?", fez Gina, com uma voz conciliadora, pondo sua mão sobre a da mãe "Esse seu livro parece ótimo. Aliás, acho que a senhora deveria ir conversar um pouco com Rony sobre isso, ele parece tão confuso quanto à própria sexualidade que...", soltou o ar, parecendo desolada "Não sei mais como ajudá-lo"

Molly estava com os olhos brilhando, determinada.

"Vou falar com ele! Ele precisa de uma mãe compreensiva e de mente aberta!", falou ela, feliz.

"Isso mesmo! Mente aberta! Vai fundo, mãe!", falou ela, sem conseguir segurar um riso.

"Ah, querida, seus irmãos e seu pai devem chegar daqui há pouco, poderia recepcioná-los, meu amor?"

Ela engoliu em seco.

"Claro, mamãe...", fez ela, sem conseguir evitar o pânico.

Será que eles tinham lido a carta?

**XxXxX**

Draco ainda não acreditava que a matriarca dos Weasley estava ali.

"_E eu pensava que ela era mais gorda..."-_ pensava Draco um tanto distraído, pois não viu que Blaise Zabini estava ali do seu lado.

Só percebeu quando o garoto disse, um tanto alto:

"E aí Draco? Já cumprimentou a sogra?"

O loiro pulou mais de um metro de susto e disse:

"Merda, Zabini! Quer fazer o favor de parar de me assustar?"

"Se você se assustou é por que você estava distraído..."-falou o garoto de modo sacana.-"Será que estava pensando numa certa ruiva?"

Draco levantou a sobrancelha, como se quisesse dizer: de onde você tira tanta besteira, mas ele sabia que aquela era a verdade.

Ele não conseguia tirar a garota da sua cabeça.

"_Bem que eu poderia me desfazer do filhote de coelho, não?"-_pensou Draco de maneira irritada.

Sim, para ele, Gina Weasley era apenas um filhote de uma coelha grande, gorda, feia e escandalosa.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu prefiro sair com um trasgo do que com a Weasley."

Zabini fingiu que acreditou. O silêncio entre os dois garotos continuou até a metade do caminho da sala de Slughorn, até que Blaise disse:

"Perguntar não ofende né? Então..."-ele parou no meio do corredor. Deu um sorrisinho e continuou.-"Weasley ou Pansy?"

Draco tentou ignorar, mas o garoto continuava falando...

"Eu sabia! Tá na cara que é a Weasley. Afinal, a Pansy é tipo aquelas bonecas infláveis. A Weasley... Bom... a Weasley..."

"Zabini."-disse Draco com a voz mais controlada que poderia ter naquele momento.-"Quer fazer o favor de calar essa maldita boca?"

"Mas Malfoy... É a Weasley. A Weasley jeitosinha. Tá, ela pode ser uma amante de trouxas, mas o que importa? Afinal, é só você olhar aquele par de..."

Mas ele não conseguiu falar mais nada.

Draco Malfoy naquele exato momento estava segurando o seu pescoço... de maneira diabólica.

"Draco!"-disse Pansy naquele tom meloso.-"O que você tá segurando meu querido?"-mas ao ver que era Zabini e que o garoto estava ficando cada vez mais roxo, Pansy disse de maneira bem mais histérica do que o normal.-"Solta!"

Draco obedeceu, mas antes disse com a mesma voz de gelo:

"Par do que, estúpido?"-saiu,pisando duro, lançando os piores olhares para quem se arriscasse a olhar nos seus olhos.

"Draquinho..."-disse Pansy. Ela tinha voltado ao tom meloso de sempre.-"O que diabos você fez para ele?"

"Nada que te interesse."-falou Zabini. Tentando respirar.

"Blaise..."-falou a garota de modo **bem** oferecido.-"Se você me contar o que aconteceu entre você e o Draquinho... Quem sabe?"

O garoto olhou a garota duas vezes, para concluir:

"Tá meio acabada para uma boneca inflável, mas quem sabe?"

Pansy sorriu, mesmo sem ter entendido metade.

**XxXxX**

Draco entrou na sala de Slughorn irritado. Chutou as duas primeiras cadeiras e sentou-se de maneira desconfortável.

Percebeu que nenhum dos dois o tinham seguido.

"_Só não sei se isso é bom ou ruim"-_pensou o garoto, com um sorriso irritado.

Ele sabia que não deveria ter estourado daquele jeito, mas escutar Zabini falando daquele jeito da Weasley...

"_Não posso ficar pensando. Não posso..."_

Percebeu que enlouqueceria. Não a via há menos de meia hora, mas parecia...

"_Que eram dias! Semanas... Droga! Mil vezes droga!"_

Não sabia o que faria. Não sabia como olharia para Zabini, pois o conhecia. Ele não tinha esquecido porcaria nenhuma. E agora com essa "tentativa" de assassinato, as coisas pioraram. Não apenas para o seu lado.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no seu rosto.

"_Eu não vou me ferrar."_-pensou o garoto com um sorriso.-_"Sozinho"._

O sorriso se alargou.

Teria que seqüestra-la, infelizmente.

**XxXxX**

"Pai! Oi!", acenou Gina, pulando para ser vista no meio da multidão de pais no Salão Principal.

"Querida! Oi!", acenou ele, sendo acompanhado pelos gêmeos, Gui e Fleur.

Bom, para estarem agindo assim, significa que não sabiam de nada, certo?

É, menos mal!

"Vamos nos sentar!", falou Arthur.

Gina sorriu e sentou-se entre os gêmeos e de frente ao pai.

"Em breve mamãe deve estar chegando", informou.

"Onde ela está?", perguntou Gui.

"Ahn... conversando com o Rony... sobre coisas", disse Gina, com um sorrisinho maldoso no rosto.

"Coisas?", fizeram os gêmeos e, depois, espantados, acrescentaram em uníssono "Aquela conversa?", perguntaram.

Gina concordou com um aceno.

"Pobre Rony...", fez Fred.

"É, pobre Rony...", concordou Jorge.

"Pobre nada", pensou Gina, satisfeita "Deviam saber o que ele quase fez comigo!"

Gina continuou conversando com os irmãos, até que seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos acinzentados de Draco Malfoy.

Ele estava do outro lado do Salão, gesticulando para que ela fosse até ele.

Gina piscou com força, achando que era uma ilusão.

Mas ao reabrir os olhos, ele continuava lá.

"Gina, para onde você está olhando?", perguntou Jorge, seguindo os olhos da irmã.

"Não estou olhando para nada!", disse Gina, rapidamente.

"Mas eu vi você olhando...", começou o irmão.

"Mas era mentira! Aliás, olha, não é que a Luna tá lá! Merlim, acho que ela quer falar comigo! Er... Tchau! Volto em um segundo!", disse ela e correu rapidamente para onde Draco estava, mas ao invés de parar para falar com ele, soltou um "Me encontra lá fora", e passou reto.

O loiro deu um tempo e depois se encaminhou para os jardins de Hogwarts, agora vazios.

**XxXxX**

Ela não entendia por que as suas mãos estavam suadas, ou então por que o seu rosto estava tão corado.

"_Eu realmente odeio ser ruiva."-_pensou Gina, enquanto andava em direção ao lago.

Sabia que um certo loiro estava ali, bem atrás dela, mas não devia falar com ele. Não, tão perto do castelo.

Gina suspirou. Afinal, o que era agora? Por que ele precisava falar com ela? Sabendo que **toda** a sua família estava ali. A poucos metros.

"_Vai que ele me dispensa das aulas particulares."-_ pensou a ruiva, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Mas era isso que ela queria? Era isso que ela esperava?

Agora, pouco importava porque ele estava ao seu lado.

"Então, o que você queria falar comigo, Malfoy?"

Ele parou e tentou encara-la nos olhos. Gina não retribuiu. Tentou desviar daqueles olhos, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, Draco segurou o seu rosto e disse:

"Por quê?"

Gina só pode olhá-lo como se ele tivesse três milhões de pernas.

"Por quê?"

"É... por quê?"-mas foi aí que Gina percebeu. Ele não estava perguntando nada diretamente a ela. Estava tentando entender.

Coisa que ela também tentava... mas era em vão.

A mão gelada de Malfoy ainda estava no seu rosto. Gina a segurou e disse:

"Acho melhor a gente voltar."

"Não."-disse o garoto loiro, bem baixinho.-"Vamos dar mais uma volta no lago."

"Eu... eu não posso."-Gina replicou, tão baixo quanto Draco.

"Por favor?"

A ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha. Desde quando Draco Malfoy era tão educado? Ainda mais com ela?

"Está bem."-a garota assentiu.-"Mas só mais uma volta."

Andavam em silêncio. Fazia com que o clima entre os dois permanecesse pesado, como se ambos estivessem em um mundo próprio.Mesmo que estivessem em mundos diferentes, ambos tinham idéias exatamente iguais.

"Eu... eu não consigo entender."-falou Gina, um tanto nervosa.

"Entender o que?"-perguntou Draco, sendo tirado dos seus próprios pensamentos.

Ela teria coragem de falar a verdade? Teria a coragem de dizer que ela não entendia por que não esquecia aquele maldito beijo?

"Entender o que, Virginia?"-repetiu Draco, a curiosidade se misturava a sua impaciência.

"_Segunda vez que ele me chama de Virginia... Ai Merlim!"-_pensou a garota, tentando se controlar.

"Nada, Malfoy. Nada."

"Entendo."-falou Draco. Eles não percebiam, mas era a terceira volta ao redor do lago.

Silêncio novamente...

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui, Malfoy?"-disse a garota um tanto irritada.

"Não estou entendendo."

"Eu que não entendo."-replicou a garota.-"Desde quando eu faço tudo por você?"-disse Gina. Arranjara não sabia de onde toda a coragem. Aquele era o seu desabafo. Sentia que se arrependeria depois, mas pouco se importava.-"Desde quando eu armo um jantar? Tá, é para juntar dois cabeças duras, mas... Por que eu precisava fazer isso por você?"

"Nunca te obriguei a fazer nada."-falou o garoto, sério.

"Pois não estou falando que eu NUNCA quis fazer isso!"-retrucou Gina.-"E desde quando eu passei a..."-a garota tentava achar as palavras corretas.-"A gostar de estar perto de você?"

Ele agora entendia.

Aquilo...

Aquilo era praticamente...

Uma declaração.

E ele sabia que se sentia do mesmo jeito.

Só não conseguira ter tanta coragem quanto ela.

"Pergunto o mesmo para você, Virginia."-as palavras, finalmente, saltaram da sua boca.

Ela parou e o olhou espantada.

"Malfoy... e o seu pai? E os meus pais? E os meus... argh, irmãos?"-disse Gina. Ela tentava esquecer o que ele falara, mas era impossível. Tentava desviar a conversa, mas essa frase ainda ecoava na sua cabeça.

"_Eu não devia estar aqui."-_pensava a garota, em pânico. -_"Só para começar, eu não deveria ter aceitado esse maldito passeio."-_pensava Gina, mas por que ela o queria tanto?

"Virginia... cala a boca"-disse Draco. Gina não tinha visto que ele estava tão perto, mas quando ele segurou a sua mão, foi que a ruiva percebeu o quanto eles estavam próximos.

"_Até demais..."_-pensou a garota. Ela estava tão vermelha que começou a querer se distanciar de Draco e eles estavam justamente na beira do lago.

Ela só pode soltar um grito de surpresa ao ver que estava caindo... diretamente no lago. Draco, por conseqüência, caíra também.

Os dois no lago. Os cabelos loiros dele. O cabelo vermelho dela escorrido. Os dois juntos.

Os rostos se aproximaram. Era algo inevitável, ela não podia se distanciar e ele não queria nem pensar nessa idéia.

Foi quando tudo mudou. O que importava? Adiantava tentar se convencer que aquele primeiro beijo foi uma miragem? Ou adiantava tentar se convencer que não dormira na mesma cama que o loiro?

Gina já sabia que não.

E desejando que aqueles lábios encostassem no dela novamente, Gina se soltou. Pensava que os lábios de Draco Malfoy eram frios, mas percebeu, pela segunda vez, que eles estavam bem quentes.

**Continua...**

N/A:

Oieee coraçõezinhos!

**Zabini: Coraçõezinhos?**

A autora sem-noção: Não posso chamar as pessoas de coraçõezinhos?

**Z: Vá em frente.**

AASN:Ok,ok! Então, se você não me interromper (olhando para Zabini com cara de má) novamente... Que seja!Gostaram do cap?

**Z: Lógicos que os seus _coraçõezinhos_ gostaram. Afinal, eu apareci não acha?**

AASN: Eu acho que eles não gostaram muito de você, não.

**Z: E eu posso saber porque?**

AASN: Lógico que sim. Você foi mal com o "nosso" Draco.

**Z: Nem comece. Eu que sou a vítima da história. Eu só o provoquei um pouquinho.**

AASN: Você acha que um pouquinho é falar para ele que a Gina tem um belo par de...

**Z: Par do que, senhora autora? Você vai ter coragem de falar para todos o que eu iria dizer?(levanta a sobrancelha).**

AASN: Ahn... Acho que não.

**Z: Sabia. (sorri marotamente). Continuando, eu o provoco, quase morro estrangulado e ele- UAU!- beija a Weasley no final.**

AASN: Ah... pelo menos você vai ficar coma Pansy. Eu acho.

**Z: Você acha que eu ficaria com a Pansy? Prefiro coisa melhor (olhar significativo para... a autora).**

AASN: Haha. Conta outra, Zabini.

**Z: Vai dizer que você não quer?**

AASN: Você não é o Draco, mas tá valendo.

---------------------------------------

Sim, eu sonhei com uma invasão do Zabini e cá está!

Espero as suas preciosas reviews.

Beijos

Anaa e Gi (adivinhou que foi a Anaa que escreveu isso XD.).

Ps.: Falem o que acharam do beijo xP


	14. Molhados

**Cap14.: Molhados.**

"Podem nos pegar aqui!", disse Gina, séria, mas sem tentar se esquivar dos braços do loiro, olhou para os lados e apenas sentiu a brisa fria que veio da noite deixando sua pele arrepiada "E podemos pegar uma pneumonia!"

Ele riu e aproximou-se ainda mais.

"É com isso mesmo que está preocupada, Virgínia?", perguntou ele, e mordiscou de leve o lábio inferior dela.

Gina fechou os olhos e sentiu aquele estranho arrepio que sentia toda vez que o loiro se aproximava, mas dessa vez foi bem mais forte.

"Malfoy, é sério. Isso é imprudente!", disse ela, empurrando-o e nadando em direção à margem.

"O quê, exatamente, é imprudente, Weasley?", perguntou ele, agora friamente, pondo-se ao lado dele "Se divertir?"

"Me divertir com você? Sim, extremamente", acrescentou ela.

Ele riu, de maneira ainda mais fria.

"Então, agora, você não gostou", desafiou, com um tom claramente cínico.

Gina voltou-se para ele, com uma careta de desgosto.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy"

Ele riu e aproximou-se dela, à medida que a ruiva ia se afastando até que suas costas se encontraram com uma árvore, ele se aproximou ainda mais e beijou-a novamente.

Dessa vez, com a mesma fúria do primeiro beijo.

Gina sentiu as pernas bambas e envolveu o pescoço dele com os dois braços, de modo que se segurasse e, ao mesmo tempo, intensificasse o beijo.

Gina sentia suas vestes molhadas parecerem aquecidas, ao mesmo tempo em que um vento frio e rasante passou por eles.

Quando Draco afastou o rosto, fitou-a com uma expressão vitoriosa.

"Você tem um modo muito estranho de dizer que não gosta de uma pessoa, Weasley", resmungou ele.

"Você também tem", retrucou ela, na mesma moeda, enquanto esfregava os próprios braços.

Ele fitou-a por um tempo, depois deu um meio sorriso.

"Vamos", disse, puxando-a pelo braço, enquanto caminhavam rapidamente em direção ao castelo "Antes que você pegue uma pneumonia", acrescentou, cinicamente.

**XXxXxXx**

Ela não poderia estar tão feliz...

"_Ah, Merlin. Isso não pode estar acontecendo."_-ela pensava, enquanto tentava parecer natural que estava encharcada. Até os ossos.

Tentava fingir que não via os olhares curiosos, mas era impossível.

"Gina!!!"-berrou Luna, correndo para alcançá-la.-"Por que está tão encharcada?"

Peraí! A Luna percebeu alguma coisa?

Sim, isso era bem grave.

"Hum... Luna, sabia que nadar no Lago faz super bem a saúde?"-começou Gina.

"Ah, jura que você nadou no Lago?"-perguntou Luna, meio desanimada.-"Sei lá, pensei que você estava vendo os yuckarkes. E você sabe que eles soltam um líquido que parece água, mas não é..."

"Ah..."-disse Gina que não tinha entendido praticamente nada.-"A gente se vê então."

"Gina..."-Luna a chamou, enquanto a ruiva tentava subir rapidamente as escadas para não ser vista toda encharcada.-"Quando eu ver um yuckarkes, eu tiro uma foto para você, ok?"

"Pode ter certeza que eu estarei esperando, essa foto."-disse a ruiva, batendo o pé.-"Mas eu realmente tenho que ir, agora."

Deu dois passos e encontrou com Blaise Zabini.

Ela tentou passar.

Ele não deixou.

Ela tentou de novo, irritada.

Ele novamente, com aquele mesmo sorriso idiota no rosto, não deixou.

"Arre!!!"-disse Gina.-"Quer fazer o favor de fingir que é civilizado e me deixar passar?"

"E o que eu ganho com isso?"-perguntou Zabini, com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Bom, você deixa de ganhar um soco."-disse Gina, tentando ignorar a sobrancelha levantada do garoto a sua frente.

"_Por que tudo me faz lembrar aquela criatura?"-_pensou a ruiva desesperada.

"Quem disse que soco de uma pobretona como você machuca?"-falou Blaise, rindo muito com a sua "incrível" piada.

"Quer experimentar, Zabini?"-disse Gina, de modo bem ameaçador.-"Ah, você não sabe o que uma pobretona consegue fazer."

"To morrendo de medo, Weasley."-debochou o garoto.Ele parou por um segundo. A olhou direito e perguntou.-"Por que você ta tão encharcada?"

"Não é da sua conta."-disse Gina, tentando passar mais uma vez.

"Seria por causa de um certo loiro, Weasley?"-perguntou o moreno em voz baixa, para em seguida, deixá-la passar.

**XXxXxXx**

Draco jogou as roupas úmidas no chão, e entrou no banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e deixou que uma boa dose de água caísse sobre seu corpo, enquanto, de olhos fechados, pensava nos acontecimentos de minutos atrás.

Ele e a Weasley juntos, no Lago.

Como podia parecer tão certo e errado ao mesmo tempo?

"Mas que merda!", resmungou ele, dando um soco na parede, e sem se importar com a dor que se seguiu ao murro, começou a tomar banho.

Depois que deu o banho por encerrado, enrolou a tolha em torno da cintura e saiu do banheiro.

Zabini estava sentado na cama, segurando suas roupas.

"O que é, Zabini?", perguntou, sem olhar para o amigo e indo para o armário, atrás de algumas roupas.

"Eu estava me perguntando... por que suas roupas estão molhadas?", cantarolou a pergunta.

Draco voltou-se para ele.

"Não acho que seja da sua conta, Zabini", cuspiu o nome do rapaz, quando tirou as vestes das mãos dele.

"Que estranho. Quer saber de uma coincidência?", perguntou o outro, com cara de inocente.

"Coincidências não existem, Zabini", resmungou o outro, tentando se livrar da conversa.

"Ah, não?", sorriu Zabini "Então, deixe-me perguntar ao senhor, por que a Virgínia Weasley também estava molhada?"

Draco arregalou os olhos, depois voltou a ficar inexpressivo.

"Não sei do que está falando", disse, sério.

"Cara, eu dei mó verde para cima dela! Não acredito que estava certo!!", riu ele, jogando-se na cama "Eu sou foda!"

"Zabini, se você não sair da minha cama agora, eu te expulso daqui à socos", ameaçou Draco.

"O quê? Tá guardando a caminha para a ruiva jeitosa?", zombou o sonserino.

"Cai fora!", sibilou.

"Tá bom, tá bom!", fez o outro, erguendo a mãos, em um ato de redenção "Estou indo. Vou ver se na cama da ruivinha tem um lugar para mim", disse, de modo malicioso.

Draco, movido por um sentimento de raiva, puxou Zabini pelo braço e jogou-o para fora do quarto.

Parou por um segundo e só conseguia pensar:

"_Tarado!!! Absurdamente tarado!!!"_

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: Oieee

Em primeiro lugar...

Não atirem nabos, tomates e outras coisas em cima da gente.

Pronto, agora eu começo a N/A.

(Percebeu que é a Anaa aqui, não?).

Desculpeeemmm!!!!

A nossa demora se deve ao fato de:

1)Eu (Anaa) ter um pc que só me causa crises de choro (sim, é traumatizante).

2)Não encontrar a Gi no MSN (será que é por que ela entra a tarde e eu só podia entrar a noite por causa da escola?)

3)Ah.. eram só essas duas coisinhas mesmo XD.

Garanto a vocês que eu tava com saudade de escrever essa fic.

A Gi, infelizmente, teve que sair... Amoo você sócia!!!

Bom, gente, eu tenho que agradecer as reviews que vocês mandam para gente!

A fic pode ter ficado parada por um tempinho, mas eu sempre olhava os comentários e ficava muito, mais muito feliz!!!

Então, para termos ânimo..

CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS OKK??

E que venha o próximo!

Beijos

Anaa

Ps.: Cap curto, perdão!

Ps2.: E o Draco não tem moral para chamar o Zabini de tarado, não acham?


	15. Fingimentos

**Cap15.:Fingimentos **

"_Ah, Merlim."-_pensava Gina, pouco se importando se as pessoas a viam totalmente molhada.-_"Zabini sabe. Zabini nos viu. Só pode ser isso."_

Disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entrou no Salão Comunal transtornada.

Parou ao ver todos os seus irmãos a fitando com curiosidade.

"O que foi?"-perguntou Gina, surpresa.-"Nunca viram ninguém molhada, não?"

"Gina."-começou Fred.-"A gente já viu sim, só que você... você está ensopada."

"É."-começou Rony, só que ao contrário dos outros irmãos, ele parecia furioso.-"Vou falar para a mamãe."

"Ui!!"-disse Gina, como se tivesse medo.-"Corre senão você não vai conseguir alcançá-la, Rony."

"Gina..."-começou Harry.

"Não. Aí já é demais."-começou a ruiva, ela foi em direção ao seu dormitório, mas Harry segurou o seu braço e perguntou:

"Onde você esteve?"

"Lá fora. Com a Luna."

"Ah... e você e a Luna estiveram lá fora e você está desse jeito porque..."-disse Harry, tentando achar as palavras certas.

"Ora, Harry."-começou Gina, como se isso fosse óbvio.-"Eu estou molhada porque estava chovendo."

"Não, não estava chovendo."

"Como você pode ter certeza?"-perguntou a ruiva, o olhando.-"Por acaso você foi lá fora?"

"Hum..."-disse Harry.-"Não".

"Então, me responda. Você pode ter certeza que estava chovendo? Se você, devo acrescentar, não estava lá?"-perguntou Gina,o desafiando.

"Vá tomar banho, Gina."-disse Harry, tentando desviar da conversa.-"Antes que você fique resfriada."

**XXxXxXx**

"_Eu tenho que achar o Malfoy!", _pensou, assim que se levantou da cama _"Devia ter falado com ele ontem à noite! Besta! Idiota! Ridícula! Eu sou uma anta!", _xingava-se mentalmente, enquanto passava uma escova rapidamente pelos cabelos.

"Gina", chamou Harry, descendo as escadas atrás dela "Gina, espera!", disse, numa quase ordem, fazendo com que a garota hesitasse, respirasse fundo, e se voltasse para ele.

"Bom dia, Harry", disse, num tom de voz controlado.

"Bom dia", cumprimentou o moreno, de volta "Eu preciso falar com você", informou.

"Precisa ser agora?", perguntou ela, num lamento "Estou meio ocupada"

"Não precisa ser agora, mas eu gostaria que fosse"

Gina engoliu em seco, Harry tinha aquele jeito de pedir/ordenar as coisas, e ela soltou o ar, lentamente.

"Mas precisa ser rápido", cedeu.

"Não posso prometer nada", puxou-a em direção ao sofá do Salão Comunal e sentou-a de frente pra ele "Gina, o que está acontecendo?"

"Acontecendo?", ecoou ela.

"É. Ontem, você sumiu e... e... sei lá... ainda teve aquele lance do Baile... Você anda estranha", murmurou ele, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras "Desde que você começou a ter aulas com o seu Professor Misterioso"

"Eu estou de TPM, Harry", disse a ruiva, rapidamente, pronunciando a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça "Eu fico meio estranha... você sabe... e ainda com o fim do ano chegando e essas coisas..."

"TPM?", repetiu ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha "Que TPM dura quase um mês?"

"A minha", disse, de maneira ríspida, pondo-se de pé "Não está acontecendo nada, Harry. Eu juro", acrescentou, mas tendo todo o cuidado de cruzar os dedos atrás das costas "Tenho que ir tomar café agora"

E saiu.

**XXxXxXx**

Gina esperou em frente a uma sala de aula, perto do Salão Principal.

Ao ver que Draco estava sozinho, ela abriu a porta da sala de aula e fez um sinal para que ele entrasse.

Draco Malfoy entrou e foi tomado pela escuridão quando a ruiva fechou a porta.

"Lumus."-disse Gina, só que ela estava perto demais do loiro.

Ele deu aquele sorrisinho sarcástico e disse:

"Logo de manhã, Weasley?"

"O que Blaise Zabini sabe?"-perguntou a garota, ignorando o que o loiro disse.

"O que diabos.."-começou Draco, mas não conseguiu terminar, pois Gina, encostando a varinha no seu rosto, perguntou novamente:

"O que Blaise Zabini, sabe?"

Draco compreendeu. Se a sua expressão antes estava divertida, ela endurecera levemente.Por fim, disse:

"Apenas esqueça-o."

"Eu não vou..."

"Esqueça, Blaise Zabini."

Gina percebendo que era um caso perdido se afastou e quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, Draco disse:

"Às oito. Na Sala Precisa."

"Como?"-perguntou a ruiva.

"Suas aulas particulares. Elas ainda não acabaram."

Gina nada respondeu, apenas saiu da sala, deixando Draco na escuridão.

**XXxXxXx**

"Isso é insano", disse, para si mesmo, saindo de dentro da sala, pouco depois da ruiva "O que eu esperava? Que ela fosse me agarrar?"

"_Não que fosse uma má idéia"_, pensou, com um sorrisinho.

Sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina, no Salão Principal, e estava conversando com alguns garotos do sexto ano sobre Quadriboll, quando Zabini chegou.

"Draquito", chamou ele.

"Não me chame assim", sibilou o loiro, voltando sua atenção para ele "Isso se você quiser continuar respirando"

"Ui, ui... A ruiva entrou em greve, foi?", perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Você não tem limites mesmo, não é?", perguntou o loiro, com cara de poucos amigos.

"O céu é o limite", profetizou ele "Me disseram isso uma vez e eu levei bem à sério. É meio poético"

"Acho que você quis dizer _patético_, Zabini", zombou o loiro, servindo-se de um pouco de café.

"Cara, qual é? Você ainda está bravo comigo, por causa do lance da ruiva?"

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de 'cala a boca, besta', e ficou em silêncio.

"Quem cala consente", poetizou o negro.

"Zabini, por Merlim!", rosnou o loiro "Você é idiota o tempo inteiro ou só está querendo me irritar?"

"Eu sou idiota o tempo inteiro _e_ quero te irritar", acrescentou, com um sorriso desafiador "Mas, também, você pode me chamar do que quiser, eu vi você e a ruiva hoje"

"Eu não estive com ela hoje", resmungou o loiro, percebendo o blefe "E, mesmo se eu tivesse, você não tem nada a ver com isso. O que você tem, Zabini? Inveja, por que uma garota daquelas nunca olharia para você?"

"Isso quer dizer que ela está olhando para você?"

"Isso quer dizer que todas as garotas olham para mim, o que, infelizmente, elas não fazem em relação à você, certo, _Zab_? Ah, mas relaxa: existem muitas cegas desesperadas por aí", disse, pegando a mala e levantando-se para ir embora.

Zabini ficara levemente irritado com o comentário.

"Eu sei o seu segredo, Malfoy", disse, numa ameaça.

"E eu sei o seu", respondeu o loiro, com um sorriso cortando-lhe os lábios finos.

Zabini franziu o cenho e espreitou os olhos.

"Não tenho segredos"

"Por enquanto", disse, vagamente o loiro "Mas você espalha o seu boato, eu espalho o meu... e a gente vê quem se sai pior", e saiu do Salão Comunal.

**XXxXxXx**

"As suas aulas não acabaram, Weasley."-repetiu Gina, nervosa, enquanto andava em direção à Sala Precisa.-"E ele não me respondeu nada."

Draco que estava parado em frente à Sala, disse:

"Responder? Lógico que eu te respondi."

"É, um esqueça é uma boa resposta, Malfoy."-retrucou a ruiva.

"As paredes têm ouvidos. Vamos entrar na Sala."

Enquanto davam todos aqueles passos, Gina disse:

"O que o Zabini sabe?"

"Eu sou seu mestre, Virginia."-disse Draco calmamente.-"E eu já lhe respondi."

Gina abriu a boca, mas Draco se adiantou e disse:

"Cacete! Como você é teimosa."

Ela se calou.

Entraram na sala.

Gina se sentou e começou a olhar insistentemente para o relógio.

"Já começou?"-provocou o loiro.

Ele só ganhou um olhar atravessado da ruiva.

Afinal, ela tinha se decidido.

Ela ia esquecer tudo.

Ela ia esquecer que inventava desculpas idiotas para não descobrirem que ele era o seu professor.

Ela ia esquecer que dormira na mesma cama que ele.

E ia esquecer, também, dos beijos.

"_Na verdade, não mudou nada. E sabe por que? Porque não aconteceu nada. Sim, foi só uma ilusão idiota que eu tive. Afinal, quem ia querer beijar Draco Malfoy?"-_pensou a ruiva, desesperada.

"Weasley."-falou o garoto, só que Gina não respondeu.

Ele então bateu o livro com toda a força na mesa. A ruiva pulou de susto e disse:

"O que você quer?"-e voltou a olhar para o relógio.

"Não tem nada melhor para olhar?"-perguntou o loiro, já irritado.

"Tipo o quê? Olhar para você?"-retrucou Gina, com nojo.

"Bingo!"

Gina parou e disse, ainda enojada:

"E você pode me dizer por que eu olharia?"

"Porque você não ta conseguindo fingir."

"Fingir?"-perguntou a ruiva, presunçosa.

"Sim, fingir."-disse o loiro, se levantando e aproximando da ruiva. –"Fingir que não houve nada na noite anterior."

Ela se levantou da cadeira e disse:

"Não houve **nada** na noite anterior."-frisando no nada.

"Bom, eu acho que a Lula e as sereias discordam."

Gina que tinha começado a andar, para tentar ficar longe de Draco, parou e disse, petrificada:

"Você acha que eles nos viram? Você acha que eles podem contar para alguém?"

"Então, agora você confessa que aconteceu alguma coisa."-disse o garoto, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

"Malfoy, eu juro, por tudo o que é sagrado, que eu vou te matar"-ameaçou a ruiva.

"Confesse, Weasley."-disse Draco, se aproximando perigosamente.-"Aconteceu alguma coisa na noite anterior. E você poderia me lembrar, não acha?"

"Acho"- respondeu Gina, pegando um copo de água que Draco tinha deixado sobre a mesa, e derramando-o no cabelo do loiro.

Draco a olha, incrédulo.

"Quando eu disse que você poderia me lembrar, Virginia."-começou o loiro, a segurando pela cintura.-"Eu me referia a isso.."

Ele tocou de leve no rosto de Gina e antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Draco a beijou. Deixando as aulas particulares de Poções para depois...

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: As duas autoras demoram... mas elas postam!

Sim, não nos matem ainda...

Além do mais... teve desculpa esfarrapada, teve Zabini, teve Harry enchendo e...

Teve action (palmas!!! Palmas!!!)

Sim, as duas autoras que demoram séculos para colocar qualquer ceninha de beijo... colocaram uma e tenho que ser bem convencida, ficou muito linda XD.

Na verdade, a idéia dessa N/a era escrever por msn.. só que a gente viajou um pouquinho, como sempre.

Mas enfim..

Querem cap nv??

Só com REVIEW!!!

Sim, escrevam que nós somos pessoas idiotas que demoram e que só escrevem porcaria, mas escrevam!!!

Ok,ok... não escrevam isso, por favor (confusão mental da Anaa).

Beijos

Anaa

Ps.: Se puderem ler a minha nova fic, A espiã,tá no meu profile (Anaisa), eu agradeceria muito


End file.
